Lessons Learned
by SpyKid18
Summary: When Rory is struggling in Spanish she is forced to meet with a tutor. However, as Rory and her blonde tutor bond she finds that she learns a lot more than Spanish. ROGAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: So...this is another story. I have writing ADD...what can I say?**

Chapter One: Just My Luck

Logan sat with his friends Colin and Finn in the Headmaster's office, sitting in complete silence. The large imposing man was looking sternly at them, his left eyebrow twitching in frustration. The Headmaster was a portly sort, tight fitting suits stretched to button popping measures. He was a short and stout with an even shorter temper. This was not the first time that the boys were there and they all knew that it wasn't their last.

"Boys, I am very disappointed in you. You have done things before to send you to my office, but this time you have gone too far,"

"Headmaster Richter, we're-"

"Silence Mr. Huntzberger," The Headmaster snapped, "I don't want to hear your sugar coated excuses. No amount of charm will win your way out of this. You all should be ashamed of yourselves, this is a respectable school and you have shamed us all. The assembly that you all did your little prank at was one very important to Andover. There were important friends of Andover, people with prestige,"

"Headmaster Richter, in our defense people thought the prank was funny," Finn noted.

"Mr. Rothschild, in my opinion, jumping up and stripping to an unseemly rendition of Like A Virgin is not something humorous. It was tasteless,"

"We were emulating The Full Monty," Finn defended, being set with a steely glare from the Headmaster.

"Regardless of intent and content, it was uncalled for. Now, I'm not going to expel you, that would be much too easy and cause more commotion than I am prepared to stand. Instead, you will all do community service,"

"Oh, please just expel me," Finn lamented.

"Mr. Rotschild, you will be working in the soup kitchens with Mr. Mcrae. Mr. Huntzberger, you will be working as a tutor,"

"Why do I have to work alone?"

"There will be no discussion on this. You all must pay for your actions, now return to your classes immediately. Your community service starts on Monday,"

* * *

Rory sat in her Spanish class, waiting anxiously for her test to be handed back. The teacher stopped at her desk, placing her test face down on the desk. Rory took a deep breath and flipped it over, her eyes greeted by a large red D. She let out the breath she was holding, once again disappointed. She saw some writing at the bottom and saw that it asked her to see the teacher after class.

"Great," She muttered.

"Gilmore, how'd you do?" Paris asked from behind her.

"Uh, not too well," Paris looked at the test and gasped, causing several people to look at them.

"Paris! Could you please not gasp so loudly? Everyone's looking at us,"

"Sorry, the first time you did bad I just figured you didn't study. Two times though, that's bad. Either you're lazy or-"

"I'm not lazy, I'm just not getting it," Rory went through the rest of class struggling to grasp the concepts. However, she just grew more confused. Finally class ended and Rory took her time packing up, she had to stay anyway. She walked to her teacher's desk, extremely nervous.

"Mrs. Erdman?"

"Rory, you seemed to struggle a bit on your last test,"

"Yes,"

"Did you study?"

"Two hours,"

"Two hours? Did you not understand the material?"

"I was struggling a bit," Rory said quickly, smiling sheepishly, "Okay, a lot,"

"Rory, I think that you should get a tutor,"

"No, I'm fine,"

"There's no need to be ashamed of accepting help,"

"I don't need help," Rory said indignantly, not liking the situation she was in. Rory was smart, she didn't need or want a tutor. She'd probably end up with some tall brunette who thought sweater vests were in, and he would make corny jokes and snort while laughing. Rory did not want to have to deal with that.

"Okay, how about I just find you a tutor? If you need it the option is open, it not then we just move on," Rory nodded, shifting awkwardly.

"Alright, bye Mrs. Erdman,"

"Good bye Rory,"

* * *

"I think I need a tutor," Rory said, sitting next to her mother at Luke's.

"A tutor? You were doing long division in kindergarten, what do you need a tutor for?"

"Spanish,"

"You're taking Spanish?"

"Yes,"

"Since when?"

"Since I started Chilton," Lorelai nodded, looking at her daughter intensely.

"Okay, how do you say dog in Spanish?"

"Perro," Lorelai smiled.

"See, what do you need a tutor in Spanish for? You're amazing!"

"Mom,"

"You're a regular Emeril Lagassi,"

"I can't cook,"

"Well, then you're Jennifer Lopez,"

"I can't sing,"

"I'm guessing Pablo Picasso will also be a no?"

"Yes, you guessed correctly,"

"So you need a tutor?" Lorelai asked, hitting her empty cup of coffee on the table to get Luke's attention. Rory nodded, smiling as Luke angrily stood in front of Lorelai.

"Why did you just do that?"

"I need more coffee," Lorelai said innocently, setting Luke with the patented puppy dog face.

"Did you have to hit your cup on the table? Those cups cost money, now you've scratched it all up,"

"They're cups Luke, this probably cost like one dollar,"

"They're three!" Luke snapped, taking her cup and filling it with coffee.

"Someone's touchy,"

"Drink the damn coffee,"

"Thank you!" Lorelai said cheerfully, she turned to Rory, eyes gleaming, "Now, back to the tutor thing. Have you talked to your teacher?"

"Yes, she is getting me one,"

"Okay, so now that we have that settled, let's move on to the important stuff," She paused for effect, wanting to build the moment, "Blueberry pie or Apple pie?"

* * *

Logan Huntzberger officially hated his life. He had done a little prank and now he was forced to tutor some girl. His friends got to goof off together and he was isolated with some girl who couldn't conjugate a stupid verb. It was unfair and that was why he officially hated his life. When he pulled into the town of his tutee he nearly puked with disgust. It looked all cozy and hickish, a banal country charm radiating from the overly white picket fences. He searched for the library, finding it to be another cheerfully painted building. He parked his BMW and walked in, already counting down the hour and a half he needed to be there. Yes, the time was only supposed to be counted if it was tutoring, but Headmaster Richter had not mentioned that point; and Logan Huntzberger lived on technicalities like that.

From the girl's transcript he expected to find a short girl with mousy hair and bottle glasses. She would be shy and reserved, too afraid to make eye contact and speak in low tones, barely audible to the human mind. This is what Logan expected to find, instead he found something completely different. He found himself face to face with a beautiful brunette with the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"Hi," She said simply, her fingers already playing with the seam of her sweater.

"Hi, are you Rory?" She nodded, her head bobbing up and down.

"Okay," He continued, "So you need help with Spanish?"

"Yeah, I kind of suck at it, hence the whole tutor thing,"

"Okay, well, let's sit down and start," She nodded, quickly sitting down.

"You have a nice town," He commented, trying to be nice. She surprised him by laughing, her face bright.

"Thanks, but you don't need to lie. I realize that for those who have not lived here their entire memorable life, it is quite a shock,"

"Okay, I admit your town is a bit different,"

"That it is, but we like it that way. We're unique, we have character," Logan smirked, amused by her sudden enthusiasm.

"You've certainty perked up," She blushed, looking down at the text book that she had brought with her.

"I have a tendency to ramble,"

"I like it," He said, causing her to blush even more, however she looked up to meet his eyes, amazed by how deep a shade of brown his were, "So Rory, what do you need help with?"

**A/N: Okay...so tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own it!**

**A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL! The feedback just amazes me! Thank you so much for all of your support and opinions...they make my day. So, here is chapter two. The next day...even I'm impressed :-)**

Chapter Two: Kirk is in a glass case of emotion...and sterility

"No," Rory said firmly, shaking her head.

"Come on Rory,"

"I won't do it Mom,"

"Rory," Lorelai pleaded, following her daughter as she stormed off to her room.

"You're sick, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I am well aware of my sickness. Dr. House is being notified immediately and is already thinking off witty and slightly offensive remarks. Now will you do it?"

"No,"

"Who else is going to do it then?" Lorelai asked her daughter, who responded by slamming the door in her face, "Don't you use the door slam on me! I invented the door slam,"

"Have Ms. Patti do it!" Rory said, her voice muffled by the closed door.

"Ms. Patti? Rory, Ms. Patti cannot do the kissing booth. She will end up giving the customers a lot more than they paid for,"

"How about Lane?"

"Lane? Future wife of a prominent Korean doctor Lane? Mrs. Kim already hates me, let's not add fuel to the fire,"

"I'm not doing it,"

"This is my first festival Rory. Taylor is counting on me to screw up, waiting for me to fail. I can't fail!" Rory sighed, giving up. She opened the door to face her mother and smiled at the hopeful gleam in her eyes. Lorelai needed to show up Taylor, and Rory would not let her down, she couldn't.

"You owe me,"

"Hun, I would give you my right kidney for this. Wait - no- my left kidney, the right one works better,"

"No tongue, I am requiring a sign that says no tongue," Lorelai smiled, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Thanks Rory, you just made Mommy very happy,"

* * *

"Okay, so how was your last test?" Logan asked, sitting next to Rory. He had been helping her for two months now and he had seen her test grades steadily raise. She took out her folder, pulling out the test, a large A written on the front.

"I did pretty well," Rory said modestly.

"You got an A, that's great!"

"I was hoping to get an A,"

"You're too hard on yourself,"

"I studied really hard,"

"And it paid off,"

"I guess," Logan smiled, amused by her tone. He was always amazed at how perfect she strived to be, how much time and effort she put into everything she did. She really was his polar opposite.

"So, is something going on in your town? There are decorations everywhere,"

"Yeah, we're having our end of summer festival tomorrow night,"

"Wouldn't that be a fall festival?"

"No, that's in a month," Logan smiled.

"Interesting,"

"Quite,"

"Are visitors allowed to these festivals,"

"Only if they are brave enough. Stars Hollow festivals can be quite shocking,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, last year Kirk had taken up fire baton twirling. He was doing a new routine he'd learned and dropped one of his batons. There was a huge fire, but luckily Taylor was waiting with a fire extinguisher,"

"Wow,"

"But that was nothing compared to the winter festival of 1999,"

"What happened?" Logan asked, genuinely interested. He loved hearing her talk about her town, she got so animated; it was one of the few times she let her guard down.

"Kirk dressed up as Santa, unaware of the fact that Babette had a paralyzing fear of Santa Claus. Actually, the fear really wasn't paralyzing because Babette freaked out and attacked Kirk with a garden gnome,"

"A garden gnome?"

"Yes, she still has it in her yard, he has battle wounds," Logan chuckled, shaking his head.

"After hearing those stories I have to go," Rory smiled.

"Well, I just have to warn you that you won't leave without being emotionally scarred,"

"I'll think of it as something to look forward to. Now, on the Spanish. What are your verbs for this week?"

* * *

"Kirk! Take that down!" Lorelai yelled, walking quickly over to Kirk. He was currently putting three panes of glass around his booth, carefully lining up the edges.

"Kirk!"

"I need these to protect me from people's germs,"

"Kirk, you cannot have those around your balloon stand. How are you going to give the customers their balloon animals?"

"I'll throw them over the top or I'll cut a hoe in the glass. I haven't picked yet,"

"No Kirk,"

"I don't want to get sick,"

"You won't,"

"Can you guarantee that?" Lorelai groaned, shaking with frustration.  
"Kirk take down that glass now," She turned on her heel and walked away, coming face to face with Taylor.

"Lorelai," He said shortly.

"Taylor,"

"How are preparations going?"

"Great, no, wonderful!"

"Has Kirk had his annual germ phobia yet?" Lorelai looked at Kirk, who had continued work on his box and nodded.

"Yes, we're taking care of it,"

"Well, that's great. I hope you will have everything ready in time. This is a very big deal here you know,"

"I know, and don't worry, everything will be ready,"

"Alright, bye Lorelai,"

"Bye," She scrunched her nose at his retreating figure, watching him walk away. With a sigh she turned back to the quad, putting her hands on her hips.

"So Kirk, you said we could put a hole in the glass?"

**A/N: Okay...so now it's done! Alright, so I know that Rory took French at Chilton, but I don't know French so I decided to do Spanish, which I know. So...YAY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long! I have been really busy working on A Tree Grows In Hartford and this one kind of went to the back of my mind. But I am updating now, so YAY! I hope you enjoy the festival!**

Chapter Three: Kiss The Girl

"This is so not funny Mom," Rory said, staring at the shirt her mother had laid out for her.

"Come on Rory, you asked for this,"

"Uh, no I didn't,"

"Yes you did," Rory picked up the shirt, shaking her head.

"Mom, I asked for a sign that said no tongue, not a shirt!"

"Well, this is more practical. I can make you wear it to all of your dates. That way I can assure that my daughter will stay clean and pure,"

"I can't wear this,"

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters the shirt says No Tongue on it. For seconds, the mocking that I will receive for wearing it will last me a lifetime and will bring me endless misery and shame," Lorelai snickered.

"That was half of the fun,"

"You are evil,"

"What? Come on Rory, it's not like I gave you a poisoned apple or anything. It's just a shirt," Rory held up the shirt in front of her, groaning.

"I would have rather gotten the poison apple,"

"Do it for Mommy," Rory sighed, tossing the shirt back on her bed.

"Fine, I'll wear it, but only under one condition,"

"What?"

"You need to wear your shirt with the rhine stone penis on it," Lorelai smiled, extending her hand.

"Deal," Rory shook her mother's hand firmly, ending it with a nod.

"Deal,"

* * *

Logan drove into Stars Hollow, greeted by the familiar sights of the town. Before the quaintness and quirkiness used to surprise him, but now it had become a commonplace characteristic of a town that he had learned to like and admire. He loved how everyone was so close, the bond that all the townspeople had. He pulled into the first parking space he found, finding himself a half block away from Luke's. He had always heard Rory rave about that diner, going on for hours about how good the food, and especially the coffee, was. He had a little while before the carnival began and decided to try it and see if it lived up to its expectations. He walked up to the diner, ready for some good small town cooking.

* * *

"I'll get the burgers!" Rory yelled out to her mother, walking to Luke's. She opened the door and stopped midway, surprised by what she saw. She recognized the back of his head, the short yet not too buzz blonde hair; and the black leather jacket. She made her way towards him, feeling as if she was in a trance. Sure, he had said he wanted to come to the festival but she didn't think he's actually come.

"Logan?" He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Rory,"

"Are you here for the festival?"

"Yes, I am prepared to be scarred for life,"

"You're deranged," Luke muttered, slapping Logan's bill down beside his cup of coffee. Logan smiled.

"I swear, this guy's fake ornery attitude is great," Rory smiled at him.

"Logan, it's not fake, believe me,"

"Even better, even better. Do you think I should leave him a big tip to turn his mood around?"

"That would only make him think that you are a spend thrift and do not take your own money seriously. So, the answer is no," Logan nodded, putting a twenty down.

"Okay, why are you here?"

"I actually need to get-"

"Burgers, two of them," Luke said, handing Rory a bag. Rory smiled, looking down into the bag.

"Are there fries in here?"

"Seeing that if there wasn't you would come right back, yes there is," Rory smiled.

"Thanks Luke,"

"Wow, you really do come here a lot. He already knows your order without even asking," Rory nodded.

"Yes, he does,"

"What if you change your order though?"

"We are Gilmores, we never change. Not our taste in music or our taste in burgers," Logan smiled.

"What about your taste in guys does that change?" Rory blushed, looking away. He was obviously flirting with her and she had to admit she liked it.

"Well, it all depends on who we meet. It-"

"Rory, stop flirting and get those burgers and your butt over here!" Lorelai yelled, frantically waving for her daughter to hurry up. Rory smiled, the color once again rising in her cheeks.

"My mom is out of her mind," Logan laughed.

"You better go over there before she pulls something,"

"Is anyone else coming? I feel bad leaving you all by yourself,"

"Some of my friends are coming," Rory nodded, glancing at her mother who was practically giving herself a hernia.

"I better go,"

"Okay, see you later Rory,"

"Yeah, bye,"

"Take off your sweatshirt," Lorelai said, setting her daughter with a determined look. Rory sighed, shedding the only barrier between the world and her shirt. Lorelai smiled, looking at the piece of artwork she had created.

"Rory, sometimes my ability with puffy paint amazes me," Rory rolled her eyes, taking her seat at her booth.

"So, all I have to do is give them a peck?"

"Yes, a peck. Make it quick, the quicker the kiss the more money we make. I have to beat Taylor, so put on some chap stick and pucker up," Rory grimaced.

"This could so be labeled as exploitation," Rory looked out at all the people, relieved that no one was approaching her table. She settled back into her chair and pulled out her book, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Where are we?" Colin asked, looking around him, "I feel like Dorothy when she lands in Oz,"

"Oooo! Do I get to be Todo?" Finn asked exuberantly, looking at his friend.

"You want to be a dog?"

"If it is Todo yes. Oh, and Clifford. I mean, he's big and red. Who wouldn't want to be big and red?" Colin shook his head.

"You drink way too much,"

"Guys!" Both turned to see Logan approaching, looking oddly relaxed.

"Logan, what is this place?"

"Colin, welcome to Stars Hollow. Population smaller than your father's ex-wives,"

"This is so weird,"

"I like it," Finn commented, walking into the quad. He walked straight to Kirk's stand. The plastic surrounding the booth looking shiny and clean.

"Mate, what's with all the plastic?"

"Are you English?" Kirk asked.

"No,"

"Irish,"

"No?"

"You sound weird,"

"I'm exotic mate, live with it. Now what is with all this lovely plastic?"

"I am shielding myself from all the germs," Finn nodded.

"That is a great idea," Kirk smiled.

"Thank you,"

"He is very drunk," Logan said from beside Finn, "I wouldn't take his compliment as one of any meaning,"

"I take what I an get," Logan nodded, spotting Rory's stand.

"Would you guys like to meet my tutee?" They followed Logan to the line at the kissing booth and patiently waited to meet the great Rory Gilmore.

* * *

Rory hated her mother, she officially hated her. She smiled at the man before her, taking his money. She quickly kissed him, closing her eyes to try to extinguish all memory of the kiss from her brain.

"Thank you," She chirped, motioning for the next guy to approach. She froze when she saw it was Logan, two brunettes in tow.

"Hi," She said, a bit out of breath.

"Hi,"

"So, are you paying for yourself or all three?" Logan smiled.

"Just myself," Rory nodded, "So it's a dollar, huh?"

"Yes, one dollar, but you can give more if you'd like,"

"Do you feel you are worth more than a dollar?"

"Uh, I think I'll let you decide that," Logan nodded, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a ten and handed it to Rory.

"Does this mean I have to kiss you ten times?" Rory joked, placing the bill in her bag of money.

"I think I'll let you decide that," Logan echoed with a smile. Rory shot him a look, wishing that she could wipe the smirk off of his face, "So, are you going to kiss me?"

"Oh, right," Rory said, snapping out of her daze, which Logan often put her in. She leaned in towards him, her body coursing with adrenaline. Her head inched towards his, each inch tantalizingly slower. Finally their lips met, a fire erupting within each of them. Logan leaned more towards her kissing her back. He licked her bottom lip, asking for access and was a bit surprised when she granted it. He brought his hand to the base of her jaw, tilting her head upwards a bit for better access. She pulled away first, her breath labored. When he looked into her eyes he was surprised by the intensity of the blue color, the chill they sent down him.

"Well, her shirt definitely lies," Finn commented, gesturing to Rory's shirt. She blushed, stepping back at bit.

"Uh, thank you for your contribution," She said quickly, awkwardly shifting. She was at a loss of what to do, so she decided that it was a great time for a break. She pulled out her sign and hung it quickly, running her hand through her hair.

"Five minute break!" She said, before rushing off. Logan felt that he had done something wrong and went after her.

"Rory," She turned around, looking ashamed.

"Logan, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doing,"

"I'm pretty sure that you were kissing me,"

"You were kissing me too," She said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I was," Rory looked away from him, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"It was a mistake. I was just caught up in the moment," Rory said, not believing the lie herself.

"Uh, yeah, me too," Logan agreed, his response sounding as fake as hers did.

"So, would you be okay with us just forgetting it? Moving on?" Logan nodded, although inside all he wanted to do was kiss her again.

"Yeah, I'd be fine with that," Rory nodded, relieved.

"Okay, good. I have to go for a little. I'll see you Tuesday, for, uh, our tutoring session,"

"Yeah, Tuesday,"

"Bye Logan, tell Colin and Finn that it was great to meet them,"

"I will, bye Rory," He watched her walk away and could still feel her lips upon his. It felt so right and all he wanted to do was have a repeat. He shook his head and walked back to his friends, trying to shake the odd feeling from his body. Rory had officially become off limits, she didn't want it so he had to back off. However, Logan always had problems with things he couldn't have.

**A/N: Alright, it's super late, so I don't know if it's any good. If it's crap please tell me, if you like it then yay. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it...shocker.**

**A/N: Okay, so here is a new chapter. I decided to make up for the long time of no updates with LOTS of them. So...you guys should be happy. Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter Four: PK Tutoring Sessions

Tuesday came quickly and soon enough Rory was waiting in Stars Hollow's library for Logan. She was incredibly nervous and was fidgeting like crazy. It had taken her an hour to get ready, she kept changing her outfit, unable to choose. She knew that the kiss was on both of their minds, it was a pretty outstanding and uncalled for kiss. She wanted to look good, but not like she was trying too hard. She didn't want Logan to know that she spent an hour on her outfit, she just wanted him to think she naturally picked great outfits. She nearly choked when she saw Logan. She forgot how good he looked, how relaxed his demeanor was.

"Hey," He said simply, sitting next to her.

"Hi," He looked at her oddly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just sound different today,"

"I'm pretty sure I sound, uh, non-different. I'm fine,"

"Okay, so what do you need help with?"

"It took me an hour to get ready today," She blurted out, her eyes widening with the realization of her random outburst. He smiled, nodding.

"Interesting,"

"I'm sorry, I'm just...," She paused, feeling herself blush, "I feel a little awkward after last week's festival,"

"Me too," She looked at him surprised.

"You're awkward, I thought you were always kissing girls like that," He smirked, his eyes twinkling.

"True, but they aren't you," She blushed, looking away.

"Subjunctive," She said, tapping her pencil on her notebook gently.

"What?"

"I need help with the subjunctive,"

"Oh, okay, let's work on the subjunctive,"

* * *

Rory walked into Luke's completely drained. Tutoring session with Logan were extremely tiring, her nerves getting the best of her. She sat down next to her mother, dropping her book bag on the floor with a thud.

"I need coffee,"

"So, the PK tutoring session was that bad?"

"PK?"

"Yes, Post-Kiss, the Post Kiss tutoring session,"

"It was, it really was terrible. I blurted out about how it took me an hour to get ready," Lorelai laughed.

"That's not too bad,"

"I felt like an idiot,"

"Did you talk about the kiss?"

"Uh, yeah, we did actually,"

"Ooohh, please elaborate,"

"Well, I said I felt awkward because of it, he agreed, and then he said something extremely sweet that made me turn into a tomato,"

"Damn that kid is talented. Even I can't turn you into a tomato with my inappropriate jokes. You only go as far as carnation, and then it's all downhill from there," Rory smiled, shaking her head at her mother's antics.

"I don't how I'm going to survive these tutoring sessions. They are so awkward,"

"You really like him don't you?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"I don't like him, I'm just...attracted to him,"

"That would signify a crush sweets," Rory sighed.

"I can't like him, I'm completely wrong. He doesn't like girls like, me I'm too pure,"

"Well, from the looks of that kiss you seemed like his type of girl,"

"Mom, do not insinuate things," Lorelai giggled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hun, why would I do that? He likes you, and if he ends up not to, well then it's his loss,"

"It's not his loss, he has a whole line of girls waiting for him. There is no loss on his side,"

"Seeing that none of those girls in the line are you, he is missing something," Rory sighed, grabbing her mother's coffee. She took a long sip and smiled, feeling the caffeine take effect.

"I just want to forget about it, okay? I just want to eat food and pretend, at least for a little, that nothing happened," Lorelai nodded as Luke brought them both their food.

"Alright, here is your food, pretend away,"

"Thank you,"

* * *

"Did you see No Tongue Girl today?" Finn asked his friend as they walked to the nearest club, fake IDs in hand.

"Stop calling her that, and yes, I did," Finn smiled.

"Did you get any action?"

"No Finn, I got no action. We decided just to be friends, she's off limits,"

"Right, that's what she says now but later all she'll be saying is your name, over and over again. LOGAN! LOGAN! LLLOOGGAAANNN!" He rolled his eyes, used to his friends random outbursts.

"You're wrong,"

"She's hot man, go for her,"

"Colin!" Logan called out, relieved to see his one sane friend. He was with Stephanie, the only female part of their clique. Colin had his arm around her waist, their on off relationship was obviously on again.

"Logan man, where have you been?"

"Finn decided to stop at a bar on the way here for a quick drink," Logan stated dryly.

"Finn, this is a club, it's full of alcohol!" Colin said, his comment directed at the Australian.

"Mate, there was an opportunity for a drink, I couldn't turn it down,"

"Luckily we only passed one bar, otherwise we never would've made it here," Logan added with a smile.

"Let's go in! I want to dance!" Stephanie said excitedly, dragging Colin with her. Logan smiled, following his friends. It looked like they were going in. The club was one they frequented often so Logan's eyes almost immediately adjusted to the dark area. The room was filled with beautiful women, many who were looking at him hungrily, but he found himself drawn to nobody. Instead all he could think about was Rory and how he would rather be in Stars Hollow with her than at the dark and pulastingly loud club.

"Who's the lucky lady for tonight?" Colin asked him, surveying the surroundings, although his hand was firmly around Stephanie's.

"I don't think I'm going to pick on tonight," Colin looked at him surprised. Did Logan Huntzberger really just turn down an easy lay?

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood,"

"How are you not in the mood. We're men, we're always in the mood," Logan laughed.

"I'm going to go get a drink,"

"Go get yourself one and buy a lovely lady one too!" Finn said happily, already on his fifth drink. Logan just shook his head, walking to the bar. Sure enough there were a slew of girls there, all vying for his attention. There were several hellos and many jutting of chests, but he ignored it all. He wasn't interested, he had no desire to screw a random girl. He walked back, only one drink in his hand and with no girl on his arm. All his friends looked at him oddly, the same question on their minds. What had happened to the womanizing ways of Logan Huntzberger?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter Five: Riding on Motorcycles With Boys

Two weeks had passed since the fateful festival and things had pretty much returned to normal. Rory and Logan were no longer awkward together and their tutoring sessions were going smoothly. Things were finally returning to how they used to be, and most people were happy. The two teens though were unsure of their feelings for the revert back to normalcy and also unsure of their feelings for each other. All they knew was that something had passed between them and that the feelings that event had caused were yet to disappear. Rory and Logan walked out of the library together after a tutoring session, talking amicably. Logan walked over to his motorcycle and Rory smiled.

"You have a motorcycle? So, that's what the leather jacket is for. At first I just thought you were trying to be bad ass," Logan smiled.

"I don't have to try to be bad ass, it comes naturally,"

"Oh really?"

"Really, so do you want to go for a spin?"

"Nah, something about moving extremely fast on two wheels without tons of metal around me does not sound pleasurable," Logan smiled, leaning against the large bike.

"Come on, live a little,"

"I live a lot,"

"When was the last time you did something spontaneous, something stupid?"

"Just yesterday I wore white after labor day," Logan smirked, his brown eyes gleaming.

"Wow, you're a rebel,"

"Yes, I am a rebel without a cause. James Dean has nothing on me,"

"It would be fun,"

"No, it would be dangerous,"

"Come on Ace, live a little,"

"I am breathing, that signifies living,"

"Ace, stop being sheltered,"

"I'm not sheltered," Rory defended, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do this with me Ace, just do it. Life is short, don't waste it with worries. People can go through their entire lives without living for one minute. Come with me and this is one less minute you haven't lived," Rory looked at the motorcycle, her head spinning. Logan was right, she was sheltered, afraid of taking chances. She needed a change, she needed to live a little. She turned to Logan and nodded, receiving a smile.

"My little speech worked, huh?" He asked as he hopped on the bike.

"You're quite persuasive. Now, how do I get on this thing?"

"Like you put on pants, one leg at a time,"

"Ha ha, very funny," Logan smiled.

"No, it's true. Put your one leg over the seat," He instructed, coaching her through it, "Good now get seated. Alright, good job,"

"I feel very high up,"

"Relax Ace, now hold on tight,"

"Where?"

"My waist Ace,"

"Your waist?" She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Yes, my waist. Now don't be shy, hold on tight," She followed his directions and wrapped her arms around his waist. He revved the engine and she yelped, tightening her grip on him.

"You okay back there?"

"Why do I feel like a bug splattering on a wind shield,"

"That's natural,"

"We're going so fast!"

"Relax, I'm going 40 mph," She couldn't see him but she could tell that he was smiling.

"You're mocking me, aren't you,"

"A little,"

"Jerk,"

"Okay, hold on tight, we're turning," She tightened her grip as the bike tilted. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves.

"Uh, Ace, you're cutting off my circulation,"

"Oh, sorry," She loosened her grip, still holding him tightly though.

"Don't worry Ace, I won't let you fall," Somehow his words soothed her, finally calming her hyperactive nerves. She closed her eyes and felt the wind whip her hair against her face. She felt incredibly free, the world whizzing past her. She was surprised when she felt water gently splatter against her face. She opened her eyes and saw rain falling down from the dark sky; laughing as the cold rain tickled her skin.

"It's raining," Logan said, rain drops splattering on his jacket, small beads forming.

"Yes, it is,"

"Do you want to head back,"  
"No," She said firmly, enjoying the feeling of the wind and rain against her skin.

"Okay," They drove for another hour, the rain soaking both of them. When they got back to Luke's they were drenched, but happy.

"You did well Ace, only a few minor freak outs,"

"I'm pretty proud," Logan smiled and she couldn't look away from him. Neither of them seemed to notice the rain anymore, the falling droplets not herding them inside. Logan moved towards her and she was frozen in place, his penetrating eyes immobilizing her limbs.

"Logan," She said softly, her voice nearly inaudible over the rain. He slowly moved his arms around her waist and she pressed her hands on his chest, the leather smooth against her skin. He lowered his head to hers, stopping just short of her lips. She closed the distance, her lips pressing to his. He kissed her back eagerly, amazed at how easy it was to kiss her. He felt something in her kisses that he had never felt before. He never got dizzy from girl's kisses, he never got lost in the moment. Yet there he was, completely letting down his guard and giving himself completely to Rory. She pulled away, oxygen becoming necessary. Rory looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"You know, all we need is cat named Cat and a Cracker Box ring and this could be Breakfast at Tiffany's," Logan smiled.

"And I'd have to be a male prostitute called Fred, and you'd have to use the bathroom a lot more," Rory smiled, kissing him quickly.

"I'll have to work on that," She said simply. Rory kissed him, happier than she had been in a while. Logan was gazing at her with a small smile on his lips. She cocked her head, curious as to what he was thinking.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Logan smiled, putting his arm around her.

"Let's go get some coffee. In case you didn't notice, it is raining out here,"

"I noticed, but I've found that when you are ridiculously happy you really don't mind,"

"Aren't you profound,"

"No mocking!" Logan smiled and kissed her.

"Aren't you glad you agreed to ride with me?" Rory looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I really am,"

**A/N: YAY! I really love this chapter. I actually wrote it as a one shot before I even started this story, but then decided that I wanted to put it in a story. That is actually how I came up with this story, I wrote it entirely for this chapter :-) I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!**

Chapter Six: The First Date

"I want you to come to my house tonight," Logan said. Rory smiled, switching her phone to her other ear and she walked down the empty streets of Stars Hollow.

"Why?"

"Well, my parents aren't home,"

"Dirty!"

"No, that just means you won't be grilled with questions by my two over protective yet uncaring parents," Rory smiled.

"I still think a dirty inference is there,"

"You have a very dirty mind Ace,"

"I am my mother's daughter,"

"So, I was thinking tonight could be our first date,"

"Aw, that sounds amazing. Our first official date, wow. This should be documented somehow,"

"Well, when our award winning novel is written I will make sure to include an entire chapter on tonight,"

"What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise. Now, be ready at 7:00, I will come and pick you up,"

"That's very chivalrous of you,"

"See, chivalry isn't dead,"

"Adam Brody was wrong, that just blows my mind,"

"So, 7:00?"

"I'll see you at seven Ace,"

* * *

Lorelai walked into her daughter's room, clothes strewn everywhere. Her entire bed was filled with blouses and several pairs of pants were draped over the desk chair. Shoes covered the floor, leaving not much space for Rory herself.

"Hun, did you closet explode?"

"Logan and I are having our first official date, I need to pick the right outfit. Tonight needs to be perfect,"

"What are you doing?"

"He won't tell me,"

"A surprise, huh?"

"I hate surprises," Lorelai smiled, walking over to her daughter's bed. She picked up a blouse, pairing it with a pair of corduroy pants.

"Here, wear this," Rory looked at the outfit, her eyes wide.

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"Just pick up two random pieces of clothing and have fit perfectly," Lorelai shrugged.

"I guess I've just been through this a lot. Your mother is an expert at first dates, I have many of them,"

"So you'd go with this outfit?"

"Yes, I would,"

* * *

At 7:00 sharp there was a knock at the door. Rory had luckily anticipated Logan being on time and had gotten ready early. She opened the door, finding Logan dressed in nice slacks and a button up shirt. He looked nice and she just felt plain frumpy.

"Logan, you look amazing,"

"So do you,"

"Should I go change? You look all dressed up?"

"No, you're fine,"

"Are you sure?" Logan smiled at her.

"Rory, trust me, you are dressed fine,"

"Alright, bye Mom!" She yelled, walking out with Logan. She found a limo waiting for her, the chauffeur holding the door open.

"You got us a limo?"

"I always have a limo," Rory smiled.

"The wonders of being rich,"

"You're rich too Ms. Hayden- Gilmore,"

"Good point, so, where are we going?"

"You'll see,"

"You are impossible," Rory said, sitting down on the plush seat.

"That's what makes me so irresistible," Rory rolled her eyes and the car began to move.

"Logan, I've never driven sideways before. It's so cool!" Logan chuckled.

"You really are amused easily,"

"Yes I am. Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you,"

"You're evil,"

"We'll be there soon,"

"Where?" He smiled at her.

"Nice try, we'll be at our destination soon," Rory humphed, crossing her arms over her chest. She wanted to know where they were going and was growing impatient.

"We're here!" Logan declared after an hour of driving.

"You said this place was close," Rory said, getting out of the limo. Logan smiled, putting his arm around her.

"I lied,"

"That is very wrong, lying is," Rory just realized where she was and became even more confused.

"Why are we at the airport?"

"I have a private jet,"

"So?"

"We're going to use the private jet," Rory looked at him, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"Well, I figured that our first date should somehow correlate to how we met. We met by me tutoring you in Spanish so I figured no place would be better than Spain for our first date,"

"You're kidding,"

"Nope,"

"Logan, we can't just fly to Spain,"

"Why not?"

"Because we can't,"

"Don't worry, you'll be back by tomorrow morning,"

"Nothing's planned though," Logan shrugged.

"We'll find a nice restaurant. I hear Spain has some of those," Rory smiled.

"Are we seriously going to Spain to get dinner?"

"Yes, we are," Rory smiled, kissing Logan hard. She pulled away quicky, nearly bursting with excitement.

"This is so cool,"

**A/N: REVEIW! The next chapter is going to be their date, and lots of fluff will ensue. So..come back for that!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and of course read that last chapter. Here is the new one...I hope you like it!**

Chapter Seven: Livin la vida loca

"So these are what tapas are," Rory mused, taking a bite of her food. Her eyes opened wide as she swallowed, her mouth curling into a smile. Logan laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm guessing you like them,"

"These are amazing! Let me tell you, Al had these completely wrong,"

"Al? Is he your other boyfriend,"

"No silly, that's Joe," Logan smiled.

"Oh, of course,"

"Al owns a restaurant by my house. My mom and I get food from there a lot,"

"Wait, do you mean Al's Pancake House?" Rory nodded, taking another bite of tapas, "Why would he have tapas?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Logan smiled, shaking his head. Rory was something else, she was constantly surprising him. Yet that was what he loved about her, that's what made her special. Logan looked at her, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rory asked, chewing in between words.

"You're cute," She smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm eating, what's cute about that?"

"I like watching you eat. You make very amusing faces," Rory laughed, pushing her empty plate from her.

"Well, I think if you want to see more of those amazing faces we're going to have to order dessert," Logan picked up the menu, looking at the dessert portion. When he was finished he looked at Rory with a grin.

"I know exactly what to get,"

* * *

"After the tapas I definitely thought this night could not get better," Rory said, walking with Logan through the streets of Madrid. His arm was wrapped around her protectively, her body instinctively leaning into his.

"Really?"

"Then the flan came. I could die right now and be happy," Logan smiled.

"Now don't go dying on me Ace. I'd miss you too much," Rory beamed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Aw, you're so cute,"

"Cuter than Joe?" Rory cocked her head to the side, thinking aloud.

"Well...Joe has a really good coffee maker, and-" Logan silenced her with a kiss, deepening it immediately. When they parted both of them were out of breath, their cheeks flushed.

"You are definitely cuter," Logan took her hand, kissing it.

"Glad to hear that. I was worried I wasn't living up to my competition," They resumed walking, the wind tickling their faces softly. Rory spotted a vendor across the street and smiled, walking towards the man.

"Where are we going Ace?"

"We're getting pinatas! Hopefully pinatas that are full of candy!" Logan laughed, shaking his head.

"You and your sugar," He walked with her to the vendor, Rory dragging him by his hand.

"Una pinata por favor," Rory said cheerfully, smiling giddily at Logan, "See? Now I'm a pro at Spanish. You really are a good tutor,"

"Que tipo?" The vendor asked, pointing to several different types.

"Un oso y caballo," Logan answered, paying the man more than what was called for.

"Senor-"

"No," Logan said with a smile, "El dinero es para tu," The man smiled, taking the extra cash.

"Gracias senor,"

"De nada," Logan took the bear and horse pinatas and they walked off. After a while Rory looked up at him, giggling slightly.

"That was quite impressive Logan,"

"Yes, my rolling r's can be quite a shock," he paused, looking at the pinatas in his hand, "Now, why did we buy these things?"

"Because they're fun," Rory shook hers, listening for any sounds. She heard jingling and smiled, "And they are in fact filled with candy,"

"Okay,"

"And since when do you, Mr. Be Spontaneous, need a reason?" She teased, lacing her arm through his.

"You're right, we don't need a reason," Rory smiled.

"Good, you're back. I thought I lost you there for a moment," Logan kissed her, stopping in the middle of the street.

"You'll never lose me," He said tenderly, kissing her again. She kissed him back passionately, her hand on his cheek. Rory was never one for PDA but with Logan she seemed to accept it. Before she was self-conscious about it but with Logan things had changed. She realized that when you were with the right person, being with them was something vital and quite enjoyable. Rory pulled away, smiling at him.

"You know we're a traffic hazard right now," She said quietly, her eyes still locked with his. Logan smirked, his mouth moving towards hers.

"And here I was thinking you'd left your cautious ways,"

"I never said I didn't like it," She said with a small smile, catching his lips with hers. Logan smiled his free arm going around her waist.

"Alright Ace, I think it's time we take you home. Lorelai is probably waiting anxiously to hear about every detail of the night. Please gloat and feel free to exaggerate,"

"Logan, you took me to Spain! I don't need to embellish,"

"Well, I'm just giving you the option," Rory smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

"Alright, off to the private jet!" She giggled, her cheeks rosy from the evening air, "I will never get tired of saying that,"

* * *

"Hocus Pocus!" Rory cried out giddily, holding the DVD in her hands. She looked at Logan, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Ace, you okay there?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had this piece of movie history with you?"

"Uh, because it's not mine? Honor uses this jet more than me, it must be her movie," Rory smiled.

"I need to meet this sister of yours," Logan shook his head, looking through the rest of the DVDs.

"How about Back To The Future?" Rory looked at Logan with feigned disgust.

"Back To The Future?"

"Yeah,"

"No way, there's no Bette Middler and not nearly enough singing,"

"The only singing In Hocus Pocus is Bette Middler's' one song and Sarah Jessica Parker sounding like a dying cat," Rory smiled wistfully.

"You're neurotic,"

"And you're dating me," He smiled, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Which I love every moment of. Now, let's watch a movie we both agree on," Rory looked through the cabinet, finally pulling out a DVD.

"Titanic," She said proudly, popping the disc in. Logan sighed, sitting down in his seat.

"Well, at least we're not on a boat,"

* * *

"Thank you for giving in and watching Hocus Pocus with me," Rory said with a smile, her arm interlocked with is as they walked up to her door.

"Next time we're watching Back To The Future,"

"Okay,"

"No commentary," He quickly added with a knowing smile. She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're no fun,"

"Nope, I just know you too well," She kissed him, wrapping her arms around her.

"Thanks for an amazing first date," She said softly, her eyes refusing to leave his.

"Rory," He said, his voice tender, "I lov-"

"I need to go," She said suddenly, cutting him off, "My mom's probably waiting for me,"

"Ace-"

"It was a wonderful night, really," Logan nodded, running a hand through his hair. She kissed him quickly and then walked into the house, closing the door. She walked to the couch and sat down, her body in shock. She replayed the last conversation in her head over and over again, trying to sort through everything. Logan was going to say he loved her and she just left. Shit.

**A/N: Yeah...I needed some drama. You know me and my stories...I like drama. Anyway, please REVIEW! I need to know what you guys think!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed that last chapter. So I just want to clarify that Rory and Logan have been tutoring buddies for about three months now. It took them a while to finally confront their feelings. Anyway, that's it. I hope you like this new chapter!**

Chapter Eight: Fake it 'till you make it

"Mom, I don't think I can go see Logan today. I'm feeling kind of sick," Rory said, avoiding her mother's prying eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts and, uh, my head is a little woozy," Lorelai nodded, looking her daughter up and down.

"Does this have anything to do with your date with Logan yesterday? The one where you avoided all of my questions and holed yourself up in your room?"

"No, I just don't feel good. I don't want to go," Rory said, her voice rising with frustration. Lorelai looked at her daughter for a while before finally answering.

"I give it a seven,"

"What?"

"Your sick act, I give it a seven. Next time try violently coughing, it looks impressive and gives the illusion of someone being feverish due to the red cheeks it produces,"

"Mom-"

"Or pretend you're about to puke, that always works too,"

"Mom, I'm not faking it!" Lorelai smiled, giving her daughter an all knowing look.

"Hun, I am the queen of the fake sick act. Even Emily didn't catch it," Rory sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"I can't go,"

"What happened?" Rory flipped over on the couch, burying her head in the cushions.

"Logan almost told me he loved me last night," She said, her voice muffled by the apolstory.

"Aw, he did? Why are you upset?"

"Well, I cut him off before he could fully get it out and then ran away,"

"You really have a thing for running, huh?" Rory turned onto her back, looking up at her mother.

"I don't know what to do,"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I mean, I want to, I really do. I mean, sure, I love him. I really care for him and I love being with him. I love everything about him. What I don't know is if I'm _in_ love with him,"

"You need to talk to him babe,"

"I can't, I can't do it. I hurt him, I know that I did. I hate myself for hurting him,"

"Rory, call him. Just call him and tell him how you feel. If he loves you he'll understand and give you time," Rory nodded sadly, sitting up.

"I should probably go, shouldn't I," Lorelai nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, you should,"

* * *

Rory walked into the library nervously searching for Logan. She looked around, going through each section trying to find him. Finally she sat at their usual table, waiting for him to come. After a half hour Rory was still alone, dread filling her with each passing minute. After another half hour Rory stood up, running her hand through her hair. This was not good.

* * *

He left her a message apologizing for not going. He claimed that he was too busy with his school things and that was why he didn't come. She knew he was lying though. It was because of the other night, she knew it and it scared her. She had been worried that the night would alter their relationship and she was pretty sure that it had. With a sigh she dove into her own homework, hoping that some calculus would help distract her from her current turmoil.

* * *

Logan sat with his friends in his family's large mansion, an empty bottle of beer to his right side and one waiting to be opened on his left. To say he was upset was an understatement he was completely crushed. He was not upset with Rory though, he was upset with himself. He was angered that he had let himself get so attached, let himself go where he swore he would never go. Getting a girl friend was one thing, but falling in love was another.

"Logan, what did you expect to happen?" His blonde friend Stephanie harped, grabbing the unopened beer before Logan could. He had drank enough in her opinion; in his he had not had nearly enough.

"I don't know what I expected, not this," Stephanie rolled her eyes, positioning herself so she was sitting right in front of Logan.

"Mate, I say dump her. Women are the root of all evil!" Finn declared, draining his full glass of liquor. Stephanie shot him a look and then returned her attention to Logan.

"Don't listen to Finn. He's drunker than you, and that's pretty drunk,"

"Finn's always drunk," Logan retorted.

"This isn't you Logan. This is Finn's sort of thing, not yours,"

"I shouldn't have told her. I should have kept my stupid mouth shut. Stupid," Logan spat, his face contorted with frustration.

"No, Logan, you did the right thing. She just wasn't ready. Just give her a chance, give her time,"

"I have to end it. This isn't me, Finn is right,"

"Since when is Finn ever right? Logan!"

"I am not a commitment guy. This isn't me," Stephanie had had enough of Logan's mopy attitude, his drunken attitude. She leaned in, slapping him hard across the face.

"Ow! What the-"

"Logan, you listen to me. You will not break up with her, you will not do anything. You love her, that much I know, I can tell. I've known you for forever Logan. I know you better than you know yourself. You are a commitment guy, you just need to find the right girl. From what I can tell, this girl is it," Logan groaned, reaching for the empty spot where the beer bottle used to be. He looked at Stephanie who was holding the bottle with a wry grin on her face.

"Stephanie," She stood up, pouring the alcohol down the drain in the kitchen. Logan watched, his mouth agape. She walked up and grabbed his arm, dragging him upstairs. She got to his room and brought him in, ordering him to go to bed.

"Logan, don't fight with me,"

"Why are you acting like my mother?" He said angrily as she walked out. She turned around, her face dark.

"Because I seem to be the only one who can keep you from completely ruining your life," She closed the door, walking away. Logan laid down, the pillow feeling hard and rigid against his head. When he closed his eyes Rory came to mind, her soft ivory skin, her bright blue eyes. He was taken aback by her. He was completely lost and there was nothing he could do. The truth was, he didn't want to lose her. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. Although he loved her he couldn't help but replay the end of their date in his mind. The shocked and somewhat scared look on her face when he almost confessed his feelings haunted him. He could feel her anxiety over it, the raw fear she felt as he almost uttered the words. He couldn't lose her so he would do whatever was necessary to keep her; even if it meant denying what he truly felt.

* * *

Rory walked up to Logan's house, the sheer size of it taking her breath away. It was an imposing building, the large grounds making her feel somewhat unsettled. She rang the doorbell, someone immediately answering it. The maid greeted her with a meek smile, a thick Spanish accent slurring her words together.

"Hello,"

"Hi, is Logan here?"

"Yes, please come in" Rory walked in, immediately greeted by the sight of Finn and a mystery blonde who she had never met before. When Finn saw her he smiled, walking immediately in her direction.

"Love, how are you?" Rory smiled politely.

"I'm fine. Uh, how are you?" Finn answered but she wasn't listening. Her attention was focused on the female, her mind going to hundreds of different conclusions. Was she there with Logan? It wasn't an unusual thought. Finn was drunk so he probably wouldn't even notice and Logan was a playboy before he met Rory.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie," The female chirped, extending a perfectly manicured hand. Rory shook it and smiled awkwardly, noticing how dull her nails looked beside the girl's shiny buffed ones.

"Hi, I'm Rory," Stephanie's eyes went wide, amazed to be shaking hands with the girl who had managed to tame Logan Huntzberger.

"You're Rory? Wow, I have heard a lot about you," Rory was about to respond but was distracted by a new addition in the foyer. Logan had just came in, clad in boxers and a t-shirt. He looked at her and their eyes locked, both of them seeming to notice nothing but each other.

"Uh, excuse me," Rory said to Stephanie, walking over to Logan, "Can we talk?" She asked, feeling a lump already form in her throat. Logan nodded and they walked into the living room.

"Logan, I-"

"I'm sorry," He said, interrupting her.

"For what? What do you have to be sorry about? You took me to Spain for our first date, you were wonderful. There is nothing that you need to be sorry for," Logan shook his head.

"I rushed things,"

"No,"

"Rory, what I was going to say, it's too soon. I thought about it and I realized that it was wrong," Rory looked away, feeling her heart drop a bit.

"Oh,"

"That doesn't mean that I won't one day. I just don't feel that it is time, yet," She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay," Logan moved towards her, uncrossing her arms gently. He took her hands in his, unsure of what to do next.

"Ace, what's going on? You still seem upset,"

"I'm fine,"

"Ace," She looked at him, forcing a smile. The truth is she had come to tell Logan that she loved him too. Sure, it was quick but she was sure of it. She had thought long and hard about it and she knew that she loved him. She had no doubt in her mind. However, now with him saying that he didn't mean it before, that it was too soon, she began to doubt herself as well. She pushed all thoughts of before out of her mind, forcing herself to forget her decision and to swallow down the tears that were coming to her eyes. She did the only thing she could do, she hugged him, holding him as tightly as her thin arms would allow.

"Let's not fight again, okay?" She said softly, looking into his eyes. He smiled and kissed her, relieved to have her back in his arms.

"Okay,"

* * *

Stephanie and Finn listened from right outside the living room. While Finn found the entire conversation amusing Stephanie was down right steamed from it.

"He took her to Spain? Damn, he must really like her," Finn commented cheerfully, returning his attention to the two happy love birds.

"I can't believe he's saying that he doesn't love her. I know he loves her! He is so stupid sometimes," Stephanie fumed.

"Mate loves her?" Finn said in disbelief, looking at Stephanie.

"Yes, where were you last night?"

"Here and unbelievably drunk," Stephanie shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Of course, ugh, this makes me angry. Let me tell you, once Rory leaves Logan and I are having a little talk,"

"Stay out of it," Finn said, a moment of lucidity occurring, "This is Logan's affair, let him deal with it," Stephanie groaned, walking away from the scene before her. She hated watching Logan screw stuff up, and she had a feeling he was headed that way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**A/N: Okay...so sorry for the wait. School, blah blah blah, you get the drift. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter Nine: Coffee Karate

"Why did you take it back?" Stephanie demanded, pouncing on Logan the moment he closed the door. He sighed, turning to his friend, weariness apparent on his face.

"Steph, just let it be,"

"She has a right to know how you feel,"

"Steph-"

"If you keep this from her your entire relationship is a lie, all of it!"

"I can't tell her!" he yelled, the harsh tone somewhat wounding the small blonde before him.

"Logan,"

"I can't tell her," he repeated, his tone softer, "not if it will ruin us. I'll tell her when the time is right, just not yet,"

"No day but today," She said quietly.

"Did you really just use a Rent song to convince me?" Stephanie smiled, sensing the tension had dissipated.

"I guess you not having AIDS and dating a stripper makes it a bit less impactful," Logan nodded, becoming serious again.

"I'll tell her, I will. Just not now, I need to wait,"

Rory sat in her room trying to do her homework. She was currently working on AP US History homework and was earnestly reading about the Civil War. As she read about Bull Run and Gettysburg she could feel her mind drifting. She kept returning to the morning's conversation, her and Logan's reconciliation. She thought about the events and how she thought they would calm her, end the relentless chatter in her brain. However it did neither, it made her more anxious, more afraid.

* * *

"Rory!" A voice called out, the door being swung open vigorously. Rory looked up from her book to find a small Asian in the doorway.

"Lane, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you,"

"How'd you get in?"

"I got the spare key from under the frog and opened the door,"

"How did you know where the spare was?"

"Lorelai told me. Anyway, I really need to talk to you,"

"Obviously, you half broke into my house,"

"So, my mother set me up with another future Korean doctor,"

"Uh huh,"

"We went with his brother and two of my cousins,"

"Which ones?"

"Eunice and Linda,"

"Oh no, Eunice?" Lane nodded.

"It was terrible, everytime Jeff, the date, tried to talk to me she would interject about how us Koreans living in America are tainted and no longer pure,"

"Wait, doesn't she live in America?"

"Yes, but she was born in Korea and therefore finds herself superior to all who weren't, including people who aren't even Korean,"

"Eunice was always fun to talk to,"

"And to make matters worse I enjoyed the date! I even like Jeff!" Rory looked at her, unsure of what the problem was.

"Isn't that a good thing? You had a good time,"

"No! This is exactly what my mom wants. She wants me to fall for the nice Korean boy with a life plan and have pretty obedient Korean children!"

"Wouldn't you have Korean children regardless of the father?"

"I can't do what my mom wants me to. I can't go down her well planned road full of soy bread and tofu everything. I've always rebelled. Why stop now?"

"Lane, you listened to rock music, that was not an open rebellion,"

"I wore tye die!" She argued.

"And I had to keep all of it in my back pack," Lane's shoulders slumped as the reality of her non-revolting status hit her.

"I always thought I was so rebellious,"

"Lane, if you like him don't push him away because of your mother,"

"Our children are having mo hawks," Lane finally said, pouting slightly. Rory smiled, hugging her friend.

"Now that would be quite rebellious,"

* * *

"Rory, your grandma wants us over for dinner tonight at six," Lorelai told Rory as they sat at Luke's.

"Why? We always come at seven! They shouldn't just spring this on us the day of, this not fair,"

"Damn her for changing plans without our consent," Lorelai said in a fake society voice, sticking her nose up in the air. Rory smiled, gently slapping her mother on the arm.

"You know what I mean. I have newspaper until five and Logan and I were going to hang out after,"

"Well, you and Blondie are just going to have to wait until tomorrow to suck face,"

"You are disgusting," Lorelai smiled.

"You were totally screwed by the genetic lottery, I'm not going to sugar coat it," Rory looked at her watch, sighing when she saw how late it was.

"I have to go,"

"Alright, bye hun! Since you're missing yours and Logan's make-out session later today I greatly recommend meeting during class. The bathrooms are always fun but stairwells are even better," Rory rolled her eyes, walking out.

"Luke!" Rory called out as she exited, "Don't give my mother any more coffee, she's turning crazy," The gruff man nodded, smiling slightly at the elder Gilmore.

"You got it Rory,"

"Bye Mom!" Lorelai turned to Luke, pushing her empty cup towards him.

"She's even crazier than me. Who are you going to listen to, me or my psychotic daughter?"

"I think I'll take the psychotic daughter," Luke retorted, pushing the empty cup back to her.

"Come on Luke!"

"No, coffee's bad,"

"I know, it stunts growth , stains your teeth, blah blah blah,"

"Yep,"

"Well, I'm tall enough and my teeth enjoy their suffering," Luke frowned, pouring her a cup.

"There, are you happy?" Lorelai smiled, immediately taking a sip.

"Luke, you're lucky coffee brings out the best in me, otherwise I would be beating you up for denying me coffee,"

"You couldn't beat me up,"

"Oh yeah, you were on track, run fast, I forgot," Luke glared at her, turning sharply to pick up a plate that Cesar had just finished preparing.

"Drink your damn coffee," Lorelai grinned, holding her coffee cup in her hands, the warm surface heating her fingers.

"Gladly,"

* * *

Rory walked into Chilton, greeted by the usual high society aura the socialites gave off. The school was heated a bit too much for the fall weather and she felt beads of sweat form on her upper lip. Her wool suit coat was buttoned tightly upon her crisp oxford shirt, he several layers feeling constricting and swarthingly warm. As she walked she heard snippets of conversation, the daily perils of high school being discussed ferociously. Usually she paid no heed to the mindless chatter, but one particular conversation caught her attention.

"Yes, did you hear that Logan Huntzberger is taken?" The red head asked her friend. The blonde looked at her, eyes wide.

"No way,"

"Uh huh, it's true," Rory stopped, turning to them.

"What did you hear?" She asked innocently, curious to hear what the rumors about her and Logan would be. The friend of the red head eagerly relayed the story with frantic excitement bordering paranoia.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing,"

"I always thought I would be the one to land the whale," The blonde whimpered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The crazy thing is, the girl who snagged him goes here," The red head revealed, looking around her, "Just think, that lucky little bit-I mean girl, could be anyone," Rory sensed the negative connotation of girl and saw that that was her cue to leave.

"Well, I'm going to go, bye," Rory said, turning around. The blonde stopped her, the tone of her voice serious.

"Hey, if you find out who she is let us know. She should be aware of the fact that this is so not over," Rory nodded, swallowing hard.

"Uh, will do, bye," She walked away quickly, her hear beating madly. Once her identity was revealed her school days were going to be beyond insane.

* * *

Logan stood in front of his closet, pulling out a nice polo on the request of his mother. She informed him that he had to look good so he represented everything she wanted him to be but would never achieve. There was no point in arguing with her, a victory with her was not one he enjoyed much. His phone rang and he answered it, hoping it wasn't Stephanie. She'd been badgering him about Rory and the other day. He knew she only did it because she cared, but sometimes he found it hard to handle.

"Hello,"

"Hey Logan," He smiled.

"Ace, how are you?"

"Just peachy,"

"Peachy, huh? What's going on?"

"My grandmother is having my mom and I come early today. I think she's setting me up on another date,"

"Does that mean we won't be hanging out tonight?"

"Yes, it sadly does. I hate this,"

"What?"

"Her trying to find me a suitable match,"

"You know, we could just tell her about us,"

"No," Rory said firmly, "if we tell her she'll just start planning our wedding with your mother. That's completely crazy, creepy, and sure to happen if we tell them," Logan sat down on his bed, absentmindedly tapping his foot on the beige carpeted floor.

"Well, I'm not much better of than you tonight. My parents are dragging me some place with them,"

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"I'll live, I have thick skin when it comes to my family,"

"That's it Logan, you stay strong," He smiled.

"Alright, I need to go change so I'll see you later,"

"Okay, bye,"

"Bye Ace,"

**A/N: Okay...so I hope you liked that. Next chapter is my favorite so far, it is written and I am very excited to post it soon! Let's try for around thirty, thirty five reviews. You can do it!!!!!!! THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed that last chapter. Here is the new one, I am VERY excited..I loved writing this chapter and I hope that you like it!**

Chapter Ten: Dinner With the Devil

"So, Logan is okay with the whole set up thing?" Lorelai asked, aware of Emily's ulterior motive for an earlier meal time.

"Yeah, he's cool with it,"

"Well, that's very...cool of him," Rory smiled.

"Yes, he is pretty cool,"

"So, are you going to ring the doorbell of doom or should I?" Lorelai asked, eyeing the doorbell cautiously.

"Tehy're your parents," Rory responded, recieving a steely glare from her mother.

"I hate how that is always used against me. Is it really my fault that my dad got Emily drunk and-"

"Ring the doorbell!" Rory pleaded, not wanting to hear the rest of Lorelai's story.

"Fine," She pushed the button, a maid answering almost immediatly.

"Wow, you're quick. Emily must love you," Lorelai said gailly, smiling at an extremely frightened looking maid. Rory tood off her coat, handing it to the maid.

"Here, you can just take our coats," The maid nodded, her shoulders slumping in relief.

"Thank you miss,"

"Lorelai, Rory, why are you loitering at the door? Come in, come in!"

"She's too cheery," Lorelai said quietly to Rory, handing the maid her coat.

"Much too cheery,"

"Rory, you sure look pretty. That dress looks amazing on you," Emily commented, walking with the girls to living room.

"Uh, thanks Grandma,"

"Would you two like anything?" Emily asked, gesturing to the drink cart.

"I'll have a club soda," Rory said.

"Oh Rory, your should try something different. How about a brandy?"

"No thanks,"

"Oh, a gin tonic, those were my favorite when I was young,"

"No, just a club soda please,"

"Ror-"

"Mom, just give her a club soda. She doesn't want alchohol. She's planning on saving herself for her 21st birthday. She's going to go hog wild, have 21 drinks, guzzle them until she pukes. Then at 22 she's going to become an alchoholic. That girl, she's a planner," Emily looked at Lorelai, contempt on her face.

"Lorelai, your humor is not amusing,"

"I think it is,"

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? Well, that's a hard question. I want so much, world peace, no hunger, Jen and Brad to reunite. Oh, and a machine that would automatically make a burrito with the push of my finger for when I am ridiculously drunk," Emily scowled.

"To drink Lorelai. What do you want to drink?"

"Oh, a martini and keep it coming," Emily turned to the drink cart, making a martini for Lorelai.

"Now Rory, we have a special guest coming over tonight," She mused, her voice becoming sugary sweet again.

"What a surprise," Lorelai said dryly.

"Emily," Richard said, appearing from the foyer with three new people, "Our guest have arrived,"

"Oh my, what I coincidence," Rory saw an elder couple enter first, both in their mid forties. The woman had a demure, almost unstable, air about her. The man was of a larger size and had an imposing figure, a towering stature that encompassed the small blonde beside him. When the third person entered the room Rory almost dropped her drink, her eyes glued to his.

"Rory, these are Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger and their son Logan. Shira and Mitchum are dear friends of ours,"

"Hello," Rory said politely, tearing her eyes away from Logan. She forced herself not to look at him but found in increasingly harder as his smile widened.

"Rory is a junior at Chilton. She's top of her class," Emily proudly exclaimed, beaming at her granddaughter.

"Rory, it is a pleasure to meet you," Mitchum said happily, his voice low and booming.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Huntzberger,"

"Rory is on the newspaper at Chiton, she is an assisant editor," Emily commented, patting Rory's arm.

"Gosh Mom, with you spoutin goff so much about Rory it leaves her mother nothing to brag about. Well, I could talk about how she was extremely talented at sticking things up her nose as a hcild. Coins, tic tacs, she was quite resourceful,"

"Lorelai-"

"Oh, and lincoln logs! Those were her favorite,"

"Dinner is served," The maid said timidly, quickly walking off after the announcement was made.

"Thank God, let's go eat. Rory you sit next to Logan. You too can discuss teenage things," Emily said with a smile, leading them into the dining room. Logan pulled out her chair for her and she reluctantly sat down.

"Stop it," She said under her breath, shooting Logan a look.

"What?"

"Smiling at me, pulling out my chair, you're being too nice,"

"Sorry, from now on I'll be nothing but unfriendly," He retorted.

"No, Logan, you know what I mean,"

"Relax Ace, everything will be okay," She sighed, taking a sip of her water.

"You should've taken your grandmother up on that gin tonic," Lorelai said to her daughter with a knowing smile.

"I completely agree,"

"Now Logan, you're on Andover's paper, right?" Richard asked.

"Yes sir, I am,"  
"Oh, well you and Rory should discuss your writing styles, how you get the new scoop. A writer always benefits from learning new things," Rory suppressed a smile, taking a sip from her water again. She knew that Logan could teach her absolutely nothing about newspaper. He was only in it because his father made him. Sure, he did the occasional article but for the most part he avoided the office at all costs. Rory jumped as she felt Logan's hand on her knee. She pushed it off, sending him yet another look.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Emily asked sternly, a bit disappointed in her grandaughter's behaivor.

"Nothing,"

"So Rory," Lorelai began, turning to her daughter, "Did you tell Dean you're here tonight?" She asked with a big grin. Emily looked at Rory, her eyes wide.

"Dean?" Rory smiled, shaking her head. Her mom really loved giving Emily mini heart attacks.

"Yeah Grandma, me him and Lane were supposed to hang out tonight," She responded, saving her grandmother from a panic attack.

"Oh, Lane, your Asian friend?"

"Yes, last time I checked she was indeed Asian,"

"Well...that's nice. Dean was a nice boy," She replied, somehow making the word nice sound like an insult, "Anyway, Rory I love your hair curled, it looks beautiful. Logan, don't you like Rory's hair curled?" Logan smirked, turning to look at Rory.

"Yes Emily, I have to agree with you. She does look very beautiful, but I doubt that the hair is what it causing that," Rory blushed, looking away from him.

"Excuse me," She said, standing up. She walked away, eager to escape the awkward situation her grandmother had created. She pulled out her cell phone, dialing quickly.

"Hello,"

"Logan, come to the bathroom right now,"

"Someone's frisky,"

"Stop it," Logan laughed, taking in the sight before him. Rory was sitting onthe closed toilet seat, angrilly shedding kleenex in her hands.

"Ace, are you going to spare the toilet paper or is that being shredded next?" Rory stood up, giving him a tight hug.

"I am so sorry about tonight. My grandparents are terrible, absolutely terrible," Logan laughed, kissing her gently.

"Ace, they're trying to set us up, not kiss us. I find this whole thing amusing,"

"I can't handle it all. My grandmother is trying way too hard and you had a good butt,"

"What?"

"She was very giddy and I can never look at your butt again,"

"That's a shame, I do have a good butt," Rory sighed, resting her head on his chest.

"We have to tell them,"

"I was never against telling them,"

"I hate telling them," Logan smiled, kissing her forehead.

"They'll stop trying to set us up," Rory pulled away, a defiant look in her eyes.

"Under one condition, we'll tell them under one condition,"

"What is it?"

"I'm carrying roses at my wedding, red, pink, white, and yellow roses," He smirked, giving her a lingering kiss.

"As longs as my boutinere matches it then I'm in," Rory kissed him, his arms going around her slim waist.

"You two did end up in the bathroom!" Rory pulled away, finding her mother in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Mom,"

"I can't blame you for not choosing the stairs, they kind of suck here,"

"We're going to tell them about us," Rory said.

"Wow, good luck with that. Emily will probably start crying with glee, hug both of you with bone crushing emotion," Rory smiled grimly.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll be right there. You can start the show without me," Rory smiled, taking Logan's hand.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Thye walked into the dining room, feeling everyone's eyes on them, especially their interlaced fingers.

"Rory?"

"Everyone, we knew you ahd this dinner to set us up," Logan began, being the stronger of the two.

"But, you see, this really wasn't neccesary," Rory continued, "We've been dating for a month," The entire room was silent until Shira broke it.

"Well, that's lovely,"

"Yes, it is," Emily responded, her smile widening with excitement, "This si qutie exciting. Richard, isn't this exciting?"

"Yes Emily, the most exciting," Lorelai had now arrived and was standing behind the couple.

"Lorelai, did you know Rory adn Logan were dating?" Emily asked. Lorelai faked surprise, gaping at Rory and Logan.

"So this is why you were always on my couch. I just thought that you were some vagrant that Rory took home. She always was a humanitarian,"

"Lorelai, you knew! You think a grandmother would know if her grandaughter was dating. You could have at least called, or something like that,"

"Okay Mom, next time I will send you a carrier pigeon,"

"Lorelai, I'm serious," Rory sighed, watching Emily and Lorelai bicker. Logan took her hand underneath the table and squeezed it gently. She looked at him and smiled, aware of how calm she suddenly felt.

"So Rory, roses?" Logan said with a smile. She bit her lip, holding back a laugh.

"Yes, roses,"

**A/N: Okay, I am super happy, I loved this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it...what a shocker.**

**A/N: OKay...sorry about the late update. I am in the midst of finals and life is absolutely crazy right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Eleven: Jingle All the Way

Rory sat with Logan in her rec room, her body nestled snuggly in his arms. It had been one month since the monumental Gilmore dinner and things had settled down a bit. They succesfuly diverted an impromptu trip to Martha's Vinyard and retained some sort of privacy when it came to their relationship. In the scheme of things, them coming out to the public did not change much, it only made them less secretive.

"Our hot chocolate is getting cold," Rory said, reaching for her cup.

"What do you think microwaves are for?"

"But then the marshmallows get all melt-y," Logan smiled, looking at her with his eyebrow cocked.

"Melt-y? Maybe I should be tutoring you in English," Rory smiled, gently swatting his arm.

"Watch it mister. I am armed with luke warm hot chocolate,"

"My life is obviously in danger," Logan laughed as she pouted. He brought his mouth down to hers, changing her pout to a small grin in a matter of seconds.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed," He murmered into her ear, kissing her neck. She grinned, giggling as his lips tickled her skin.

"Logan, my mom will be home soon,"

"So?"

"Logan," He sighed, moving away from her slightly.

"Alright, hands to myself,"

"Good boy," Logan looked around the rec room, noticing something was missing.

"Ace, why don't you have a Christmas tree?"

"My mom is against them," She said off-handidly with a shrug.

"Why?"

"Ever since we saw Christmas Vacation she's convinced if we get a tree a squirrel will jump out of it,"

"What about a fake tree?"

"It's all the same to my mom," Logan smiled, lowering his head to hers again.

"I think we can fit in one more," He said huskily, catching her lips with his. Rory was going to protest but there was no use, when it came to him she was powerless. She positioned herself so that she was below him, his hand finding its way beneath her thigh. He kissed her neck, a soft moan escaping her mouth as he nipped her gently. She nearly had a heart attack when she heard her mother at the door. She jumped upright, pushing Logan away.

"Are you decent?" Lorelai called out, walking into the rec room with her hand shielding her eyes.

"Yes Mom, I am decent,"

"Good," She said cheerfully, removing her hand. She took in Logan and Rory's appearances and smiled, "Those seat cushions look quite smushed. Was some horizontal action going on?"

"Mom," Lorelai smiled knowingly.

"You two were so making out,"

"No-"

"First of all, you, my darling daughter, have fussed up couch hair and Logan has that starry look in his eyes,"

"I do not have a starry look in my eyes," Logan contested.

"Ah, young man, don't fret. Us Gilmore girls have that effect on men. No one is immune from our charm,"

"We weren't making out," Logan continued, "We were discussing the absence of a Christmas tree,"

"You were home alone and chose, of all things, to talk about greenery?" Lorelai smiled, "Man, I'm a fantastic mother,"

"Mom, maybe this is the year to get a tree,"

"No, some demonic squirrel will come after us and devour us in our sleep," Rory looked Logan, smirking slightly.

"See Logan, I told you,"

"I promise there'll be no squirrels following you home," Logan said, reasoning with Lorelai.

"Can you guarantee that? Are you willing to put it in writing? You better not double cross me Huntzberger I'll send Emily after you and that is not something you want,"

"For my own sake I promise you that I am not lying," Lorelai looked around at the clutter known as her rec room, surveying the room.

"Where would be put it?" Logan walked to a corner with a simple table in it and then turned around.

"We could move the table and put it here,"

"Hm, interesting,"

"What do you say Mom?" Lorelai thought for a moment and then smiled, nodding.

"Alright, let's do it,"

"Mom, we're going to need another male though. We can't lift the tree, there's sap,"

"Ew, you're right, and I know exactly who to ask,"

* * *

"Luke, you're coming to get a Christmas tree with me!" Lorelai exclaimed, giddily adressing Luke across the counter.

"What?"

"You, as in Luke Danes, are getting a Christmas tree, as in a large piece of greenery, with-"

"I know what you meant, but I never said I would go with you. YOu never even brought it up before,"

"Well, I've brought it up now. Let's go,"

"No," Lorelai sighed, setting her best puppy dog eyes on Luke.

"Come on, it'll be fun,"

"Don't you have some fear of squirrels?" he asked dryly, handing Cesar some dirty plates.

"That's beside the point. I'm getting a Christmas tree this year,"

"Good for you, now I need to-"

"Luke!"

"Look, I have work. Don't you have the same?"

"Nope, I took today off. Today is a tree day, a day of Christmas cheer. Logan is taking us to some tree place in Hartford and I need you to come with!"

"If you have Logan why do you need me?"

"Because trees are big and Logan is small,"

"Logan is not small,"

"Well, he's smaller than the tree,"

"Can't you and Rory help?" Lorelai snorted, shooting Luke a look.

"Are you serious?"

"You two are perfectly capable of helping,"

"There's sap," Lorelai said disdainfully, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So?"

"Our hands would get sticky. And then remember that one scene in Christmas Vacation where their fingers are sticky from the tree and Chevy Chase can't look at magazines because he pulls out all of the pages?"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Luke groaned, grabbing a plate from Cesar.

"Rory and I love magazines," Lorelai continued, "We thrive on them, it is like our bread, our life. Our life without In Style and People would not be a life,"

"Lorelai, I can't help you. Now go, I need to work," Lorelai was not about to give up easily. She followed him across the counter as he served a customer, continuing to berate him with incessant talking.

"Come on, you can steal away for a few hours,"

"No, I can't,"

"Cesar can handle the diner for a few hours. Luke, I need you!"

"She's right!" Cesar chimed in, smiling at the pair, his brown skin shining with sweat from hours over the hot grill.

"Cesar, you back to flipping burgers,"

"See, Cesar says he can handle it,"

"Lorelai-"

* * *

"Please Luke, help me pick a tree," Luke sighed, giving into his begging.

"Fine, but we have to be back by five,"

"Okay, five thirty it is,"

"Five Lorelai,"

"Yes, five thirty,"

"Lorelai!"

"I can't believe there's actually acres of land with nothing but pine trees," Lorelai said in awe, walking through the rows of trees, one more astounding than the next.

"Yeah," Luke agreed, "What a waste of space,"

"Hey Mr. Grinch, keep those Scrooge comments to yourself! This is pretty cool," Lorelai saw a large towering tree adn pointed excitedly at it.

"Ooo, look at that tree! I like it!" Logan smiled.

"Lorelai, that tree is taller than your house,"

"I like it," Lorelai repeated.

"Yes, lots of rooms for squirrels," Lorelai grimaced, walking past the tree she had previously adored.

"Okay, smaller tree," Rory smiled, watching her mother size up each tree. She linked her arm with Logan's, her body close to his.

"She is really enjoying this,"

"Yeah, she is,"

"Thanks for taking us. I didn't think anyone could divert my mother's attitude to these trees,"

"I'm very persuasive, you know that," She grinned, turning her head as she heard her mother's peppy voice.

"I found it!" The group walked to where she was, feasting their eyes on a small tree, the pine needles so green that the color seemed to be bursting from the points.

"It's perfect," Rory said with a smile, gently touching the pines with her gloved hand.

"It's a little small," Luke began but Lorelai stopped him, silencing him with a simple look, "But it does seem perfect for you," He finished, redeeming himself in the last moment.

"Let's buy it! The Gilmore girls are getting a Christmas tree!"

* * *

"Thanks for helping us with the tree," Lorelai said cheerfully, walking with Luke back to the diner.

"I didn't do anything,"

"You provided moral support. Especially when that squirrel came towards me," Luke laughed.

"Oh yeah, I've never seen you run before," Lorelai shot him a look, sticking out her tongue.

"I run, quite fast too. Have you ever seen me at the mall during a sale? I practically fly," They arrived at the diner and stood together, awkwardness ecompassing them.

"So, uh, I had a good time. Thanks for dragging me," Luke wryly put. Lorelai nodded, shoving her hands deep into the pockets of her coat.

"Anytime,"

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked, turning to open the door.

"No thanks, Rory and Logan are waiting for me. We're going to decorate the tree," Luke nodded, rocking absentmindedly on his feet.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go back inside,"

"Alright, bye Luke,"

"Bye Lorelai," She turned, not understanding why she had an overwhelming urge to smile and skip merrily. As she neared her house small specs of white began to fall from the sky, blanketing the frozen ground. She stopped walking and looked upp into the blue abyss, white clouds tainting the pristine canvas. Once the flakes hit her face she broke into a grin, closing her eyes to feel the wet snow flutter softly down onto her eye lids. She turned once more to the diner as saw Luke working at the counter, pouring someone coffee. He looked up, his eyes locking with hers. She turned away with a jolt, surprised by her action. She immediatly resumed walking, feeling his gaze still upon her. Once again a smile broke onto her face, and she shook her head. Something was happening, she didn't know what, but something was definitely happening.

**A/N: Okay...I had some JavaJunkie in there for you. I have to admit..while I am a Christopher fan I miss the Lorelai and Luke stuff on the show. It just isn't the same. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it. Please leave me a comment, just so I know how I'm doing. I really appreciate it! Happy Holidays!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it!**

Chapter Twelve: The Reject Table

"Gilmore, we have newspaper today!" Paris barked, her voice taking on the tone of a military instructor, short, perfunctory sentences, that was Paris Gellar's style.

"Paris, it's Christmas Eve. It's bad enough Chilton makes us stay until the absolute last moment and now you're forcing me to stay even longer?"

"Where's your dedication?"

"I handed it in with my last final," Paris shook her head angrilly.

"I always knew you didn't have what it takes. The real world works on Christmas Eve Rory. Everything doesn't just stop because a little baby was born,"

"Did you seriously just say that?"

"Come or you're off the paper," Paris challenged, setting Rory with a steady glare.

"You can't do that,"

"I can and I will," Paris answered indignantly, her glare becoming a bit more condescending, her eye brows arched heeding an invitation for Rory's rebutal.

"But-"

"No buts Gilmore. Either come or go and hang out with the drama nerds," Paris stalked off inot the newsroom, leaving Rory alone. She sighed, defeat apparent on her face. As she walked towards the room her cell phone went off, the theme of "Who's The Boss" immediatly lightening her mood.

"Hey Logan,"

"I'm sorry," He said immediatly, catching her off guard.

"Uh...you're forgiven?"

"No, I'm sorry for what I'm about to say,"

"Oh no, don't tell me that you are cohorting with Communists. I always thought you wore a lot of red because you looked good in it,"

"Ha ha, very funny. No, this is a serious matter,"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, my parents have decided that it is time to meet you,"

"Of course, society manners must prevail. I'm surprised they waited so long,"

"Well they certaintly won't be waiting any longer,"

"What do you mean?"

"They want you over for dinner tonight," Rory felt as if a hammer had hit her on the head.

"Tonight? Logan, they do know that it is Christmas Eve, right?"

"Yes, they know. However, my parents are psychotic dictators and insisted I invite you,"

"Do they wear a lot of red?" Rory asked with a bitter smile.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, they do. Anyway, you really need to come,"

"I can't. Logan, my mom and I always do something special on Christmas Eve. Me not being there with her would be like not having red vines for a movie night, depressing and unacceptable,"

"No, Ace, you have to come," Logan insisted, a bit of panic evident in his voice.

"Can't I decline. I mean, come on Logan,"

"If you decline they will forever have a skewed perception of you,"

"Because I took one rain check?"

"When I was eleven my Aunt Judy didn't come to one of my parent's events because she had gotten surgery the day before. She's been sitting at the reject table ever since,"

"Your parents have a reject table?"

"It's unofficial but everyone knows it exists," Rory sighed, haunted by visions of her sitting at the reject table, like a banished child from the adult table. She had to go, there was no question in her mind.

"Alright, tell them I'll come," She relented.

"I promise you there will be lots of coffee,"

"There better be. Alright, I have to go to a newspaper meeting,"

"On Christmas Eve?"

"Apparantly everyone is messed up today. I'll see you tonight,"

"I'll pick you up at seven,"

* * *

"What? You're going to the Huntzberger's tonight?" Lorelai asked, following Rory to her bedroom.

"Yes, unless I want to be forever doomed to the reject table I have to go,"

"A reject table? I thought Emily and Richard were the only ones who utilized that,"

"Apparantly it's a common thread between all exorbantly rich families,"

"No, only old money,"

"Why?"

"Because the new money is at the table," Rory sighed, searching her closet for something suitable to wear.

"Well, I need to avoid that table and the first step is finding me a nice outfit,"

"You shoudl wear your porn-star shirt. Let them see the real Rory," She alughed, dismissing a royal blue halter for being too revealing and looking at a lacy number behind it.

"I think I'll save that for next time,"

"You are such a tease," Rory pulled out a deep red dress, a silky looking boy cinching perfectly at the waist. Rory held it to her body, turning to Lorelai.

"What do you think?" Lorelai looked at it adn then turned to her daughter's closet. Moments later she emerged with a white cardigan.

"Wear it with this and white heels. You look crisp and classy," Rory smiled gratefully, taking out a pair of white pearlescant heels.

"Thank you Mom,"

"You're welcome, now you go get dressed. Make yourself gorgeous for the unofficial in-laws," Rory smiled, sticking her tongue out at Lorelai.

"Very funny Mom, very funny,"

"I know, I'm a riot. Now go get dressed. Call me if you need anything, and I mean anything. Lipstick, panty hose, a gun, you know who to call," Rory smiled.

"Yes I do,"

* * *

Seven came quickly and soon enough Rory and Logan were standing in front of the Huntzberger's doorway. The cold wind hit them incessantly, Rory's curls gently tostling in the gusts of wind. Rory looked up at Logan, who had visibly paled since they arrived. Almost out of instinct she grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Relax, parents love me," She said lightly, hoping her facade of confidence would give him some.

"My parents are different. You could be Audrey Hepburn adn they would hate you,"

"But everyone liked Audrey Hepburn. Well, except for Humphrey Bogart, but I think he was just jealous,"

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up,"

"I won't,"

"Alright, let's do this," He hit the buzzer and moments later a slim blonde answered the door. Rory noticed her deep brown eyes and knew immediatly that she was Logan's sister.

"You're late," She replied in an exasperated voice.

"Sorry, traffic was bad sis,"

"Whatever, just get inside!" She ushered them in, smiling warmly at Rory, "You must be Rory,"

"Yes, that's me,"

"I'm Honor, Logan's sister. Let me tell you, you're quite a legend around here,"

"Oh,"

"You landed Logan here, quite a feat," Rory nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Honor, you've rendered her speechless. Come on, let's go greet our lovely parents," Logan responded cheerfully. Honor looked at him with a bored expression.

"Your humor is not needed Logan," He chuckled, patting Honor on the back.

"Sorry Honor, let's go,"

"We've already started," Honor said as they walked into the dining room.

"You started without us? I am terribly hurt," Logan said, holding his hand over his heart.

"Logan, we can't hold everything up in result of your incompetence with time," Mitchum snidely responded, looking at Logan with a disapproving glint.

"Wow, a hit before I even sit down. That's a new record," Logan said sarcastically, sitting down next to his father.

"Now don't get offended," Mitchum said in a bored voice, "Rory Gilmore, it is wondeful to see you," She smiled slightly, nodding.

"You too,"

"A Gilmore, huh?" Elias Huntzberger asked, contempt on his face. Rory did not recognize the older man and simply nodded.

"Are you Lorelai's daughter?"

"Yes," She replied, feeling extremely uncomfortable from his belittling tone. He looked at Logan, Rory relieved to have the focus off of her.

"Logan, you can't be serious,"

"What?"

"Bringing this here?" He said nastilly, gesturing to Rory.

"Grandpa-"

"This is unacceptable, completely unacceptable. She is unacceptable," He looked at Rory, his eyes narrowed, "You, little girl-"

"Oh Elias, please just be quiet," The elderly woman next to him said in an exasperated tone. Rory looked at the old woman who was looking at her kindly.

"Excuse me Regina, I was talking"

"I know, I heard you and I effectively stopped you. She is a guest, you will not belittle her with your useless comments,"

"I will speak to anyone in any manner that I discern appropriate!" He roared, nearly shaking with anger. He looked at Rory, starting where he left off, "I know all about you and your mother. Everyone knows that you two ran away from society and you are only back in it because you needed money. I hear you want to be a journalist, quite surprising that you have found yourself dating the heir of the largest newspaper tycoon in the world,"

"Stop Grandpa," Logan ordered firmly, his voice steady. However, Rory could see his hands beneath the table, clenched tightly in two fists.

"Logan, you need to hear this. Yuu have your head in the clouds, not seeing the reality which is clearly in front of you. She is a gold digger,"

"Elias, you really are hard headed!" Regina said angrilly, turning to face Elias, "She's not a gold digger. She's a Gilmore for goodness sakes!" Rory had dealt with enough, she had dug her fingernails into her skin long enough, she was done dealing with their abuse.

"I am not a gold digger," She said levely, everyone looking at her, "I am a Gilmore and a Hayden, I don't need your money or connections. I have twice as many just on the Hayden side. I also did not just return to society because I needed money, that is completely wrong. Did it ever occur that I missed my grandparents? Yes, it did begin that way, but you can call my grandparents and ask them yourself, I come for me not the check they send to Chilton," Rory took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, but it was no use. She was too riled up to control herself, "And I'm not with Logan because of you or anything else. I am with Logan because I love him and because he is a good guy. I want to be with him because of him as a person. I know that all you think of is how big of a fortune the other person has, but I don't think of that at all. You only want him with someone who has a lot of money and who will sit by and let him do what he wants, and you call me a gold digger? We are together and plan on staying together and there is nothing that you can do about it," She finished with her voice trembling with emotion, her eyes involuntarily tearing up. Regina smiled warmly at her, patting her hand across the table.

"Well said Rory, well said," She nodded, trying to keep the tears from falling. Everyone besides Regina was silent, either stunned beyone words or too angry to utter a sentence. Rory got up, walking away from the table. Logan quickly got up, following her.

"Ace," She didn't stop until she was out of the door. He emerged moments later with her coat in tow. He gently put his hand on her trembling shoulder, sending a chill down her spine.

"You're right," She finally said, looking at him with tired eyes, "Your family does suck. Except for Honor and your grandma, I like them," He smiled, helping her put on her coat.

"I"m sorry about tonight,"

"It's okay," Logan gazed at her, notcing how her cheeks were flushed from earlier, her eyes a somewhat deeper blue than before. She looked so beautiful that he wanted to kiss her right there in front of his parent's house. She was perfect in every way, in absolutely every way.

"Ace," She looked at him, puzzled by the smile on his lips.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea what you said during that little rant of yours?"

"Not the slightest. Why are you smiling like that?"

"You, uh, said you loved me,"

"Oh, um, I did?"

"Yeah," He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe I said it in front of your entire family," He smiled, kissing her softly.

"That's okay, now it's in the open. And for the record, I love you too," She smiled, hugging him tightly.

"I just have one question for you," She whispered into his ear.

"What is that?"

"Who gets credit for saying it first? Me or you?" He laughed, beginning to walk to the car, his arm draped around her shoulder.

"How about we say that we both said it at the same time,"

"Is that even possible?"

"Well, if we did it then it obviously is,"

"But we didn't,"

"Other people won't know that," Rory smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Alright, then it's decided. We both get credit,"

* * *

Rory walked into her house, seemingly gliding into the foyer. She was so happy that she could barely contain herself.

"Mom!" She called out excitedly. Lorelai came down the stairs, surprised her daughter was back so soon.

"You're home early. How was dinner?"

"Oh, dinner was absolutely terrible but I don't care. Logan and I said we loved each other," Lorelai shrieked, hugging her daughter.

"Rory, that's awesome! Oh, I'm so happy for you babe,"

"I know, I'm pretty psyched,"

"You should be. Do you know what would make tonight even better?"

"No, what?" Lorelai grinned wickedly, taking out two Dr. Seus hats, "Are you up for it?" Rory took one of the hats and put it on, smiling wide.

"Am I up for it? I am a Gilmore," Lorelai smiled, putting her own hat on.

"Let me just get my coat and then we're off," Lorelai put of her puffy coat and then they headed out, going to the familiar house that they went to every year.

"I can't believe he hasn't caught on after all these years," Rory commented as they walked.

"We are just too quick for him. You know, stealth is my middle name,"

"And sneaky is mine,"

"Exactly," They arrived at Luke's and looked at each other, nearly shaking with anticipation, "Okay, at the count of three,"

_**ONE!**_

_**TWO!  
THREE!**_

_**Fahoo Dorae**_

_**Mahoo Dorae**_

_**Welcome! Welcome Christmas Joy!**_

_**Fahoo Dorae Wahoo Dorae**_

_**Christmas Time is Here with joy!**_

_**As long as we have hands to hold!**_

As loud as they could Rory and Lorelai belted out the "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" song, dancing merrily with the tune. It went on for a good five minutes until they heard Luke angrilly stomping towards the window. At the sound of his footsteps they ran off, doing a terrible job at containg their laughter. With the sound of Luke screaming out for them to reveal themselves they ran back home, as happy as could be. When they got back into their house they dissolved into giggles, collapsing onto the couch.

"Man, that was a lot of running," There was a knock on the door and Lorelai opened it, surprised to see Luke there.

"Aha!" He triumphantly exclaimed, grabbing the hat off of her head, " I knew it!"

"Luke, give me my hat back!"

"All these years I thought it was you but could never prove it. Now I know it was you. That's it, no coffee for a month!" Lorelai's eyes opened wide.

"No coffee? Are you kidding me?"

"No coffee, and Rory I know it was you too so none for you either!" Luke threw the hat back at Lorelai and stalked off. Lorelai shut the door, turning back to Rory.

"Mom, is he really holding our coffee hostage?" Lorelai smiled.

"There is no way. If he is though all I have to do is flash him these pearly whites. It works every time," Lorelai sat down next to her daughter, exhausted but content. She looked at Rory and patted her hand.

"This was a great Christmas Eve,"

"Yeah, it really was,"

**A/N: Okay first of all, I know that it is after Christmas but I wrote this a while ago and just posted it adn...I just really like Christmas and this chapter. The GRINCH song is probably very misquoted so I apologize, but that is the best that I could come up with. I hope the end part wasn't to weird, but I thought it was amusing. I hope that you enjoyed it because I LOVED writing it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: I am finally updating! I know...it is quite shocking :-) I'm sorry for the long wait...I hope the chapter is worth it.**

Chapter Thirteen: Scandalous Scrabble

Lorelai walked into Luke's, darting up to the counter. She saw Luke at a table and motioned for Cesar. She knew it usually took Luke about two minutes to get an order which was more than enough time to coax Cesar into giving her precious caffeine.

"Hey Lorelai,"

"Hi Cesar, you look very nice today. Is that a new apron?"

"No, it's the same one,"

"Well, it looks simply ravishing on you,"

"Thank you Lorelai, is there anything I can get you?"

"Well, actually there is. Do you think you could get me some coffee?"

"I'm sorry Lorelai, I have strict orders from Luke to not give you any coffee,"

"He was kidding," Lorelai said weakly, plastering on a large smile.

"No, I'm pretty sure he was serious,"

"Cesar I need coffee. You know me, I am a raging lunatic without coffee. I'm going crazy! Please give me coffee, pretty please,"

"Well-"

"Cesar, don't go near the coffee!" Luke ordered, surging forward. Lorelai sighed, seeing that two minutes was not enough time.

"I wasn't giving her any coffee!" Cesar said, his hands up in surrender.

"You were considering,"

"No, I was...well...she's very persuasive," Cesar relented, pointing at Lorelai.

"Luke, I need coffee,"

"Don't you have, what's his name...Bilbo?"

"It's not the same. Luke please, this is torture,"

"And waking up every Christmas Eve to your stupid singing at...what time...,"

"Three o'clock," Lorelai responded, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, three o'clock in the morning is not torture?"

"No, that's tradition and tradition must prevail: Tevya thought so. Hell, he sang a whole song dedicated to tradition,"

"Well, then me depriving coffee every year for a month will have to become a tradition,"

"Luke, do not twist my logic against me!"

"You're not getting coffee and that's final. Now either sit down and order real food or leave. I have work to do," Lorelai harumphed, plopping down at the counter.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Luke nodded walking away.

"Wait!" Lorelai called out; Luke turning to her with an irritated expression on his face.

"What?"

"Any chance Cesar could slip a few coffee beans in them?" Luke shook his head.

"Lorelai, one more word and I'm bringing you a Bran muffin," Lorelai's eyes opened wide and she clamped her mouth shut. Luke smiled, walking away. He had finally found a way to shut Lorelai Gilmore up.

* * *

"Ha! Gargantuan, twenty points," Rory proudly exclaimed, marveling at her triumph on the scrabble board. Logan shook his head in disbelief, marking down her points. They were currently sitting around the Gilmore's coffee table (which did in fact often house coffee, unlike most with the same name) and eagerly poring over the scrabble board.

"This is ridiculous,"

"Suck it up Huntzberger, it's your turn," Rory ordered with a grin.

"Okay, let's see," Rory watched Logan survey his letters, trying to keep her smile at bay.

"You so don't have a word," Rory taunted after several moments of silence. Logan looked up at her, his demeanor cool and collected.

"Oh, I so do. I also believe that it rivals your twenty points," Rory watched him lay down the letters, a satisfied smile on his face. When he finished she snorted with laughter.

"No Logan, no way,"

"What?"

"It's not a word," Rory replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ginormous is a word,"

"No, unless you are an elf from the North Pole it is not a word. Are you an elf from the North Pole, Logan?"

"People have always said that my ears are a bit pointy," Rory rolled her eyes.

"You need a real word,"

"Fine," He relented, collecting his letters. Moments later he filled in the spaces, looking up at Rory when he was finished.

"Vagina, you seriously just put down vagina?" Rory scrunched her nose, leaning back on the couch, "Fine, put ginormous back,"

"Rory! It's true! It is actually freakin true!" Rory turned to her mother, a look of horror on her face.

"It's true? How is that possible?"

"What's going on?" Logan asked, confused by the sudden change of mood in the room.

"After your parent's dinner we sort of played a trick on Luke,"

"A harmless tricks," Lorelai clarified, "With deadly results,"

"Is that even possible? To have a harmless trick with deadly results?" Logan asked in jest, garnering glares from both Gilmore girls.

"He cut off our coffee supply," Lorelai replied, shaking her head for emphasis, "It is terrible,"

"Terribly terrible," Rory agreed.

"Can't you make your own coffee?" Rory shook her head.

"It's not the same. Bilbo just hasn't been the same since Liza and David split. We even tried playing New York, New York for him to cheer him up- the coffee actually tasted worse after it,"

"I'm assuming that you're talking about your coffee machine,"

"You assumed correct,"

"Why Bilbo?"

"Oh, we saw Lord of the Rings and although we can't recount one point of the story line the names were catchy," Rory explained.

"The coffee machine is Bilbo, the refrigerator was formerly Legolas but we changed it after seeing Pirates of the Caribbean,"

"And Mom's underwear drawer is Aragorn. She had the hots for him," Lorelai shrugged.

"He looked good with a beard," Logan smirked.

"So Ace, what's your underwear drawer called?"

"Uncle Jesse," Lorelai answered, Rory immediately turning frustratedly to her.

"Mom!"

"What? He asked," Logan chuckled.

"Uncle Jesse, as in John Stamos?"

"I happened to like Full House," Rory defended herself, blushing slightly.

"Uncle Jesse, wow, that is priceless,"

"Well I bet yours is Alyssa Milano!" Rory argued.

"Oooo, Who's The Boss!" Lorelai commented, "That was a good show. If only all men could be like Tony Danza,"

"I don't have an underwear drawer Ace. I don't need one,"

"Ew,"  
"Well, now you know what to get him for his birthday," Lorelai reasoned, walking into the kitchen, "So, should we give Bilbo another try?" Rory sighed.

"Why not? It's better to have bad coffee than no coffee,"

"That's the spirit! I'll be back with coffee in a jiffy,"

"Ha, that rhymed," Logan looked at Rory, smiling slightly, "What?"

"John Stamos?"

"Shut up,"

* * *

Lorelai walked into the Independence Inn, greeted with an altercation at the front desk. Michel was arguing with a tall red head, who was gesturing so quickly and passionately that Lorelai thought he was going to knock down the lamp directly to his right. She walked up cautiously, not sure of whether she wanted to intervene or turn around and head back out where she came from.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked the red head, putting on her most charming smile. He turned to her, looking worn out.

"I had a room reserved for today,"

"No he did not! I do all the reservations and I would have known!" Michel argued. The man turned around, his face turning as red as his hair.

"You are incompetent then because I called! Do not tell me I did not call Frenchie, I called!"

"How dare you call me Frenchie!"

"Michel, do we have any rooms available for this gentleman?" Michel looked at Lorelai, disdain in his eyes.

"Yes,"

"Uh, then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that he lied. He did not reserve any room!" Lorelai looked at Michel, pointedly giving him an authoritative look.

"Michel, bring this gentleman to one of the open rooms," She turned to the red head smiling, "Thank you very much for choosing the Independence Inn and I hope that you enjoy your stay," She walked away, already feeling a large headache coming on. She walked into the kitchen, massaging her temple with her fingers.

"Sookie, I need coffee bad," Her friend poured her cup, handing it to her.

"Bad day?"

"Terrible, Michel is just being as insufferable as usual and Luke has cut off my coffee,"

"He was actually serious?"

"Yes, he actually was,"

"Oh, um, did Michel tell you anything else?" Lorelai took a sip of her coffee, looking back up at Sookie.

"No, he just complained as usual," Sookie nodded, shifting nervously. Lorelai noticed Sookie's odd behavior and inquired what was wrong, "Sook, what's going on,"

"Uh, Max called," Lorelai looked at her, eyes wide.

"Max Medina?"

"Yes, he-"

"Lorelai, a Max Medina called," Michel said, suddenly emerging from outside, "From now on could you keep your personal calls not in here? Wasn't he your boyfriend? Seriously, I am not your secretary,"

"No, but I do sign your checks, so you will answer whatever call you get," Lorelai said with a bitter smile. Michel stuck his nose in the air and walked out, a heavy smell of cologne still lingering once he left. Lorelai sat down, draining her cup quickly.

"Why would he call?"

"Maybe you left something of yours at his house,"

"It's been five months Sookie, if that was the case he would have called five days after, or five hours, not five months,"

"Good point, I'm sure it's nothing," Lorelai nodded, filling her cup up again. Whether Max had nothing or something to tell her, the fact of the matter was that either way it was not good for her.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, watching trees whiz past Logan's BMW. They were driving to some unspecified destination at a high speed, images flying past like discarded pictures.

"We're going to The Olive Garden,"

"Where everyone is family?" Logan smiled.

"Exactly, and also where they don't ask for ID,"

"Ah, Finn, always prepared,"

"For drinking yes, for school no,"

"Are we almost there because I am starved,"

"You're always starved. It's ridiculous the amounts of food that you eat,"

"Yes, I do eat ginormous amounts of food," Logan smirked, looking at her.

"Hey, I thought you said that ginormous wasn't a word,"

"It isn't, but it's really fun to say," Logan laughed.

"We're here," Logan announced, pulling into the parking lot.

"Wow, that was fast,"

"When you're with me you get everywhere fast," Logan bragged, parking the car.

"Yeah, because you drive twenty over the speed limit. It's a wonder you never get tickets," Logan shrugged, getting out.

"I guess I'm just lucky. Besides, I'd just use my good looks to get out of the ticket," Rory laughed.

"What if the policeman was a guy?"

"It wouldn't matter," Rory smiled, lacing her arm through is.

"Wow, aren't we cocky today?"

"He's always that cocky," Someone said from behind them. They turned to see Colin, Stephanie and Finn walking behind them. She smiled, waving to them all.

"I am ready for some wine!" Finn announced, surging forward ahead of them all.

"Wine, isn't that a bit classy?" Rory asked.

"Love, the wine her is free refills, and cheap. Now that is too things that Finn here really likes,"

"Was the third person reference really necessary?" Rory inquired, smiling.

"Yes love, it most definitely was. Come on mates! You're all walking like a bunch of oldies!"

"Well not all of us have sheer drunkenness to propel us forward," Stephanie retorted, none the less quickening her pace.

"Ouch love, that hurt," They walked in, immediately being seated. Breadsticks came and they chowed away, eating merrily. As lunch progressed Finn did indeed get drunker and laughing and conversation insued. The entire scene enfolded in front of Rory and she couldn't help but smile. It was true, they were like family. She realized how important her friends had become to her, and how much she valued them. Their cheerful mood wasn't even dampened when the waiter made the extremely unpopular move of asking for ID from Finn. The waiter happily took the one hundred dollar bill Finn slipped him and he continued drinking merrily.

"So Ace, aren't these portions ginormous?" Logan teased, taking in the large amounts of food before them.

"Oh yeah, definitely," He smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

"Ew guys, get a room,"

"We looked but there were none available," Logan quipped, garnering a slap from Rory.

"That was dirty,"

"Yes, I know," She smiled. taking his hand under the table. While everything was perfect in her life she had no idea how messed up things were becoming in her mother's.

**A/N: OKay..so Max is going to bring some drama. I didn't' want to do the usual Chris thing because everyone does that. I hope you liked this chapter...I promise more Rogan stuff next time, I think a good ol' Stars Hollow Festival is in order...a good time to stir up some drama :-) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**A/N: Okay, so I know I have been MIA for a while, but now I have finally updated. School has been crazy but today I have a snow day (yippee!) so I am actually able to write. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Fourteen

"When is he coming?" Sookie asked a nervous Lorelai. The latter was waiting anxiously in the kitchen, already on her fourth cup of coffee. Sookie was busy preparing food for lunch, her other cooks proving to be one nitch above incompetent. She stole worried glances at her friend, knowing how much it would hurt her to see Max again.

"He should be here any minute. We decided on noon and it's five to noon now. Though when we dated he learned that Gilmores are always late so he may go by that timing or another timing. Or he may be nervous, or-" She stopped herself, smiling sheepishly, "I'm rambling,"

"Yes you are," She sighed, smoothing her skirt.

"I wonder if he's changed,"

"Probably hasn't,"

"I still have his Pushkin," Lorelai said sadly, remembering the beautifully bound book that was residing on her dresser.

"Well, you can discuss all of that today," Lorelai nodded, nearly jumping when Michel entered.

"Lorelai, Max Medina is here to see you. And he desperately needs to have his suit pressed,"

"Thank you for the elaborate description Michel," He smiled wickedly.

"Always here to help," She followed the rigid French man, dreading the sight of her ex. The moment she saw him her breath caught in her throat. His suit did indeed need to be pressed but everything else about him was exactly as she remembered. The dark hair, the easy smile, twinkling eyes. He was back, and with that came all the unresolved feelings that she had not let herself deal with.

"Lorelai, it's nice to see you again," Max replied, giving her a friendly hug.

"You too, do you want to sit down. Maybe order some coffee?"

"Well, coffee is a given," She nodded with a smile, leading him to a table. They sat down, an awkward but comfortable silence following.

"Can I get you two anything?" Sookie suddenly asked, smiling a bit too brightly at them.

"Uh, just some coffee Sook," She nodded vigorously, walking away with the certain bounce that only Sookie St. James had.

"Um, so, you wanted to talk?" Lorelai prompted.

"Yes, well, I've been thinking a lot lately,"

"I thought you always thought," He smiled.

"Well, I've been thinking more than usual lately, about us," He added, causing her to look away.

"What have you been thinking?"

"I miss you. I miss us,"

"It's been months Max and you just miss me now?" He shook his head.

"No, Lorelai, I've missed you since the moment you left. I've been trying to avoid it all, to move on, but I can't. I proposed to you because I loved you. I still love you,"

"Max,"

"I know that this is probably a lot for you to deal with now. I'm sorry for just springing this all on you but I had to tell it. I've been holding it in for so long; I had to let you know," She took a deep breath, steadying the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I need time," She finally managed to say, avoiding his eyes that were looking so tenderly at her.

"I"ll give you as long as you need," She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Um, I really need to get back to work,"

"Okay, just, uh, call me when you've had more time to think,"

"I will," They got up, hugging briefly.

"Good bye Lorelai,"

"Bye Max," He walked out, just missing the coffee.

"What happened?" Sookie asked, holding both cups. Lorelai shook her head, sitting back down.

"Let's just say I am going to need both of those cups,"

* * *

Rory walked out of Chilton, flanked on each side by Madeline and Louise. The two bubbly Chiltonites were anxiously discussing dress options for the Spring Fling, checking with Rory to make sure they were not too slutty. For some odd reason both girls had found themselves attached to conservative men and wanted to keep their attire appropriate.

"Okay, so it is a halter that goes down right to my valley," Rory glanced at Madeline's full chest and shook her head.

"No, as my mother would say; keep the girls at bay," Madeline sighed.

"Fine," Rory smiled, looking out to the parking lot. Her eyes widened when she saw a certain BMW with a grinning blonde leaning against it.

"OMG, is that Logan Huntzberger?" Louise asked, her hands instantly going to her hair.

"I think it is,"

"He's smiling at us!" Louise exclaimed, shooting a seductive grin his way. Madeline pushed her way past them both, surging ahead. Rory shook her head, following her. This was not going to be fun.

"Logan, how are you," Madeline asked with a grin, forcing herself on him for a hug.

"Uh, I'm fine," He looked over at Rory with pleading eyes. She stayed back, deciding to let the scene unfold a bit more.

"So Logan, I heard that you were taken," Madeline continued with a pout, "I hope that's not true,"

"It most definitely is," Madeline moved back, smoothing her skirt.

"Well, isn't that nice? Who is she? I heard she went here but I haven't heard anything. That must be a lie, about her going here, because any girl who has you would be stupid not to brag about it," Logan smirked, looking over at Rory.

"What do you think about that?" He directed at her, causing her to blush. Madeline and Louise both looked at her, surprised.

"You two know each other?"

"You could say that," Logan answered, still smiling at Rory.

"How did you two meet?" Louise asked suspiciously.

"I was her tutor for Latin,"

"Oh," Rory shifted awkwardly, knowing that the two girls would turn on her the moment they found out that she, indeed, was the girl who had taken Logan Huntzberger off of the market.

"Are you here to pick up your girlfriend?" Louise asked anxiously, curious of who this girl was.

"Yes I am, Ace, you ready to go?" He was looking clearly at Rory and both girls turned to her, their mouths agape.

"You?" Rory nodded.

"Yes, I am the elusive girl friend,"

"Ace, you ready to go?" She nodded quickly, eager to leave the awkward situation.

"Yes, more than ready. Bye guys," Both girls muttered inconsiderate good byes as Logan and Rory got into the car. With Chilton becoming increasingly in the back ground Logan let out a loud eruption of laughter. Rory on the other hand was silent, still reeling from before.

"That was priceless. Did you see their faces?"

"Yeah,"

"Their faces literally turned white!"

"Uh huh," Logan looked over at her, noticing her quiet demeanor.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine,"

"No, everything is not fine. You have that deer caught in headlights look. What's going on Rory?,"

"You called me Rory,"

"Well, you're acting strange so that means I can too," She sighed, shifting in her seat.

"Now everyone is going to know,"

"So?"

"You're not going to have to deal with the aftermath but I will. I've been used to being invisible, I've always been invisible. Now...now I'm going to be seen. People are going to treat me differently,"

"Maybe that's a good thing. You don't deserve to be invisible. You're amazing, you deserve to be noticed,"

"I like being invisible," Rory exclaimed, looking out the window.

"People would've found out eventually," He paused, "I was going to wait to tell you later but it looks like now is the right time. I'm transferring to Chilton," She looked at him.

"What?"

"I had some trouble at Andover. Finn, Colin, and I had some trouble. They transferred us to Chilton,"

"What happened?"

"A stupid prank that in retrospect we probably shouldn't have done,"

"When are you coming?"

"One week, see, they would have found out anyway,"

"Not necessarily,"

"What? Would we walk down the hallway and ignore each other? Get fake partners so that no one would ever suspect that we were together?"

"No! Logan, that's not what I meant,"

"Then what the hell do you mean?" She sighed, bringing her hand to her head which had started to ache violently.

"I don't know," Rory leaned her head against her seat and closed her eyes, "I'm just worried about what people will think,"

"Who cares what they think?"

"I do, Logan things are different there. You see a different me than they do. All of them are going to think that I'm not good enough for you and then try to take you away from me," Logan took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Don't think that. I don't care what they think about you or about us. If anything I'm not good enough for you and I should be worrying. No one is going to come between us. I love you,"

"Do you promise?" He laughed slightly, nodding.

"Yeah, I promise," They drove up to her house, the cheery mood of Stars Hollow not exactly reflecting their own. Rory turned to Logan, feeling stupid for acting out.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to just go home. I have some stuff to deal with,"

"Okay," She turned to get out but Logan stopped her, grabbing her hand. She turned, his lips catching hers. When they parted both were smiling, foreheads resting gently against eachother.

"I love you Ace," He said softly, trying to convey to her just how much he did.

"I love you too,"

* * *

Lorelai grabbed her cell phone from her purse, the cold February air whipping against her face. She knew she shouldn't be doing it, not out in the streets of Stars Hollow, but she had no choice. All day it had been on her mind and she couldn't wait any longer. Dialing the number which she had used so many times before she felt her heart pace quicken with each ring.

"Hello?"

"I thought, I thought some more, and I've made a decision. I want us, I want you,"

"Lorelai-"

"No, I don't need more time I don't need anything. All I need is you,"

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight but that response was well worth being interrupted," She smiled, feeling her heart flutter.

"Dinner sounds good,"

"Alright, so I'll pick you up in an hour?" Lorelai caught sight of Luke as she passed his diner. He was taking an order, his sharp profile grabbing her attention. She couldn't help but notice his strong chin and the curve of his mouth. He looked up and caught her eyes, smiling softly at her before casually raising his hand in greeting. She waved back, nearly forgetting about the phone pressed to her ear.

"Lorelai?" Max asked, pulling her away from Luke.

"Oh, yeah, an hour sounds fine,"

"Okay, I love you Lorelai," She faltered, her head turning back to the diner.

"Uh, yeah, I'll see you tonight. Bye Max," She hung up, heading back for "William's Hardware". She could definitely use some coffee.

**A/N: Okay...I added some JavaJunkie at the end...kinda. I hope that you liked it. The next chapter is going to be a Valentine's Day one (I know that it was a week ago but I love writing holiday stuff) so be sure to come back for some major fluffy ROGAN! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I never owned it and I never will.**

**A/N: Last week's episode was so good! I loved all of the ROGAN!!! Okay, random tangent there. I hope you liked the last chapter and now here is the long awaited chapter of fluffiness!**

Chapter Fifteen: Finn and Sprinkles

"What are the odds Luke will make us pink pancakes?" Lorelai mused, drumming her fingers on the counter in a thoughtful manner. Her and Rory were sitting at Luke's, the Valentines Day cheer encompassing them and clearly being channeled through their wardrobe. Lorelai had on a bright red shirt, mirroring her crimson lips. Rory had opted for a deep pink which contrasted perfectly with her eyes, also bringing a rosy glow to her cheeks.

"I'd say the odds are against you," Rory replied, smiling at her mother's disappointment.

"What do you want?" Luke's gruff tone snapped them out of their conversation, directing their attention to the note book wielding man before them.

"Do you have any Valentine's Day specials?" Lorelai asked with a wickedly straight face.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't,"

"That doesn't explain why you don't. Did you have a tragic Valentine's Day experience Luke? Come on, you can vent,"

"No, I have not had some tragic experience. I am not making any stupid specials for a stupid holiday made up by Hallmark to make money simply because I don't see a damn reason to,"

"You made me a Santa Burger, Scrooge,"

"Yes, because that is a holiday based on more than a fat kid with wings shooting arrows at random people," Lorelai gasped, bringing her hand to her heart.

"Did you just diss Cupid?"

"Just order something,"

"Pancakes...with strawberries and whipped cream," She added hastily, her eyes twinkling with her clever infusion of red into her pancakes.

"Me too," Rory chimed in, smiling at her mother's triumph. Luke walked away, muttering about the two women to himself. Shaking his head, he placed the order Dan then went to fill people's empty cups.

"So," Lorelai began, "Does Blondie have anything planned for tonight?" Rory smiled.

"I don't think so. I mean, it is a school night,"

"Rory, it's Valentines Day. You can delay your homework a few hours to candle with Logan,"

"There will be no canoodling going on. We are both busy people with a lot on our plates. Anyway, are you doing anything with Mr. Medina?"

"As a matter of fact I am. He's taking me to dinner and then a poetry reading," Rory snorted, bringing her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"A poetry reading?"

"Max knows me so I'm assuming he's taking me just for the mocking aspect,"

"Smart man,"

"If Logan wants to take you out, go," Lorelai coddled, reinfringing on the previous topic.

"Fine, I promise you I will,"

"Good,"

* * *

Rory stepped off the bus, sifting through her pockets for a pair of gloves. The February air was bitter, burning her exposed hands with its frigid bite. The stinging didn't bother her though, she had too many others things on her mind to care. The truth of the matter is that she did want to do something for Valentines Day. She was a Gilmore, which meant she was a sap for every single holiday. Hell, she even celebrated Ground Hog Day. His previous flippant attitude towards Valentines Day lowered her spirits, making her think of the lacy glue spotted valentines of her youth longingly.

"Hey," A voice pulled her out of her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. She directed her attention towards the voice, her face dropping when his identity was revealed.

"Oh, Tristan," He smiled, the miniscule action turning her stomach.

"Aren't you cheery this morning?"

"What do you want?" She snapped, grasping at the strap of her back pack tightly. Tristan moved back, his arms up in surrender. The fact that he was still smiling incessantly at her though did not soothe her nerves.

"Wow, you are testy. Did Huntz not send you flowers?" She shot him a look, too pissed to even form words.

"I can't believe it," Tristan continued in an astonished tone, "Huntz forgot about Valentines Day,"

"Go away Tristan,"

"Aw, don't be rude," She began to walk away but he followed, draping an arm over her shoulder once she was in reach.

"Tristan-"

"You know, I could get you some flowers, some candy. When people see they'd probably have questions, but...screw everyone else! What do you say Mary?" He didn't notice during his tangent that Rory had not only stopped walking but had longs since terminated listening. He followed her gaze and found himself looking at Logan Huntzberger, a large bouquet of roses in his hands. Logan walked towards them, Tristan noticing his cool demeanor and how he never took his eyes off of Rory.

"Ace, is this your other boyfriend?" He asked, smiling somewhat condescendingly at Tristan. Rory ignored the question, moving from Tristan's arm straight to his. He laughed, giving her a quick kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm bringing you flowers. You really thought that I would forget Valentines Day? You're a Gilmore, you live for these things," She took the flowers and then hugged him tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. He gently wiped them away, laughing at her rampant emotions.

"You're crying?"

"Shut up, I'm happy," She managed to choke out, smelling her roses.

"Well, I guess I'll go," Tristan said in a defeated tone, his blue eyes dark.

"Okay,"

"Bye Tristan, do you mind if I take her today?" Tristan didn't even attempt a witty response. Instead he walked away quickly, Logan watching him walk away, his brow furrowed.

"Is he giving you any trouble?"

"No more than usual," He gave her a look and she clarified, "No, he's fine. He's just...Tristan. Besides constantly calling me Mary, it's not that bad," Logan's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, you're Tristan's Mary?" Rory blushed, looking away.

"Stop making it sound dirty,"

"It looks like I have some competition,"

"Logan-"

"He's in love with you . Everyone who knows him knows it," Rory sighed, running her fingers across the smooth cellophane around her flowers.

"Can we talk about something else?" He smiled, putting his arms around her.

"Alright, how about we talk about what I have planned for you today?"

"Ooooh, I like that!" She giddily replied, anxious to hear his plans.

"Well, in order for me to tell you, you're going to have to get in my car and I'll tell you as we drive there,"

"I have school and so do you,"

"Wrong, you have school, I was kicked out,"

"I can't skip school,"

"Ace, you're really going to miss you Valentines Day surprise for bonding time with Paris and Tristan?" One particular word has spiked her interest and she looked at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"A surprise?" He saw her had her and proceeded to reel her in.

"Yes, a big surprise. But in order to get the surprise you need to get in the car,"

"I don't know,"  
"Ace, don't let me down," She smiled, finally giving in.

"This better be the best surprise I've ever seen,"

* * *

"You lied," Logan smiled, turning onto a secluded road in the forest preserves.

"I didn't lie,"

"You said you were going to tell me where we were going," She pouted.

"But I never specified when. We are still driving meaning I still have time to keep my word,"

"I hate you,"

"Back at you Ace,"

"No, that was not code for 'I love you'! I don't like being kept in the dark,"

"Well, in a few minutes you'll be out in the bright sun. Relax Ace!" She harumphed, looking out the window.

"Could you at least tell me where we are right now?"

"Cantigny forest," She looked at him, confused.

"Why are we in a forest?"

"Ace-"

"I know, I know, you'll tell me. But you have yet to tell me anything!" He sighed, turning down a winding road with trees framing each side.

"Fine, I'll tell you. We are going to a party,"

"A party? Isn't everyone at school?"

"Nope, I'm not, Colin isn't, Finn isn't, and when Finn throws a party people tend to follow," Rory looked at him, her eyes wide.

"People skipped school today to go to a party?"

"Not any party, it's a Valentines Day party and it's thrown by Finn. No party thrown by Finn is ordinary," Rory saw a large cabin in the distance and could only wonder what was inside of it. They pulled up, parking their car next to a large yellow hummer.

"I'm guessing that is Finn's," Rory commented, looking at the large monstrosity.

"Yep, with Finn everything is larger than life,"

"Let's go in!"

"I see Ms. Crabby is suddenly happy again," Logan teased with a smile. Rory slapped his arm, smiling through it all.

"Hey, it's your fault that I was Ms. Crabby, Mr. I'm going to make promises with loop holes,"

"I think I need a new nick name,"

"Come on Dodger, let's get a move on,"

"Dodger? That's all you can think of?" Rory smiled.

"Well, I could always call you butt faced miscreant," He grinned, giving her a quick kiss.

"Let's go see what Finn has done now,"

* * *

Lorelai walked into the Independence Inn, greeted by an overwhelming smell of burnt food. It made the air thick, filling her nostrils with a smell so heinous that it made her want to turn around and run right out.

"Michel, why does it smell like burned food?" The Frenchman looked up at her.

"Sookie burned food,"

"What? Sookie never burns food,"

"She burned food and now my one hundred dollar perfume smells like burned cookies," Lorelai sighed, walking into the kitchen. She saw Sookie, looking at a burnt tray of food with a dazed expression.

"Uh, Sook?"

"My keishes, my beautiful, seven dollars a piece keishes," Lorelai stood next to Sookie, looking at her confused face.

"Sookie, what happened?"

"I set the timer for too long. I never set the timer for too long. For the ten years I have been cooking I have never set a timer for too long,"

"It's okay,"

"No, I ruined an entire tray of keishes. My beau-"

"Yes, I know, your beautiful, Iron Chef worthy keishes," Sookie looked at her, eyes wide.

"Are you mocking me?" Lorelai smiled.

"Sookie, it's only one tray. You're not going to die. People make mistakes,"

"I don't, at least not with cooking. With guys, yes I make mistakes, but not with cooking,"

"What happened?"

"Jackson, is a jerk. We broke up. End of story,"

"That was quite a quick story. You gave me the abridged version how about the extended?"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"And when has that stopped me?"

"Lorelai-"

"Is he secretly seeing someone else in Alaska and you found the carrier pigeon carrying their clandestine messages?"

"No,"

"Did you find out that he has a side job as a clown and now has a phobia of cream pies, therefore making him unable to be with you because you like to make cream pies?"

"I do like to make cream pies," Sookie commented, her eyes went wide with the realization of what that implied, "I mean, no! That's not what happened,"

"Oh, I know! Jackson is really a woman which you found out when you caught him trying on your heels,"

"No! Lorelai, you're being ridiculous,"

"Well, I'm going to keep being ridiculous until you tell me what happened," Sookie sighed, still not looking at Lorelai.

"He wanted the right side of the bed," Lorelai was completely silent, trying to figure out what was going on inside of her friend's head.

"He, uh, wanted the right side of the bed?"

"Yes, and I always have the right side of the bed,"

"And you broke up over this?"

"Yes! My sleeping patterns are very important to me,"

"Have you ever tried sleeping on the left side?"

"No,"

"Well, maybe it would be the same," Lorelai offered.

"No, it wouldn't. Once he had me change that it would all go downhill. Next thing you know he'll want to watch television in bed and sleep with the comforter on,"

"Sookie, you need some serious help,"

"He wanted to change me,"

"Asking you to sleep on a different side of the bed is not trying to change you," Sookie looked at Lorelai, her eyes sad and distant.

"It happened this morning. I broke up with him on Valentines Day. I am a terrible person,"

"No, sweetie, you're not a terrible person. You were upset,"

"I did it again. Everytime I get close to a person I push then away,"

"No you don't,"

"I pushed Clay away,"

"Okay, his name was Clay. That was a good thing Sookie,"

"I pushed Michel away,"

"Michel? Sookie, it's Michel. He..he never gets close enough to push,"

"Regardless, he tried to bond with me when we all started working together and I wouldn't go along with it,"

"Sookie, Michel is cold to everyone and you did not drive Jackson away. If you two really didn't work then you can't pin it all on you,"

"I really screwed things up this time," Lorelai put her arm around Sookie, giving her a quick hug.

"Well, at least Jackson isn't having an affair with some girl in Alaska. That would've been a much worse dilema,"

* * *

"Wow, Finn really does to everything over the top," The cabin was decorated past Gilmore standards, not one corner undecorated. Red lights pulsated off the walls, music blaring to ear drum popping measures. Finn was of course in the middle of all the chaos, his language already slurring.

"Finn!" Logan shouted, gesturing for his friend to join him and Rory.

"Logan, mate, you made it!" He looked at Rory, smiling wider, "And who are you love?"

"Uh, I'm Rory,"

"Have we met?"

"Yes, several times in fact," Logan smiled, putting his arm around Rory's waist.

"Finn, where is the lovely Stephanie. She made me promise to send Rory over to her,"

"Ah, the lovely blonde is in some corner with Colin,"

"They're on again?"

"As on as Tony Bennet at a Senior Luncheon, hot on!" Logan laughed at Finn's antics.

"Alright, thanks Finn," They walked off, sure enough finding Colin and Stephanie getting personal in a corner.

"Hands where I can see them!" Logan commanded, bringing Stephanie and Colin back to the party. Stephanie saw Rory and shrieked, hugging her.

"Rory, it's so good to see you!"

"Uh, you too,"

"We need to talk. I have heard good things. Tell me Rory, is it true?"

"Is what true?" She laughed, hitting Rory's arm.

"Ow,"

"Is what true?" She mimicked, erupting into giggles, "You are so funny,"

"And she is a little drunk," Logan whispered into Rory's ear, causing her to smile.

"So, do you want to go and talk somewhere?" Stephanie asked, her eyes pleading for a yes.

"Sure," She looked at Logan and he smiled, nodding.

"Don't worry Ace, Colin will take good care of me," She smiled and followed Stephanie to a more secluded place.

"So, tell me. Did you and Logan say that you love each other?" Stephanie finally asked, rocking back and forth in her seat.'

"Yeah, a few months ago," Stephanie shrieked once again, smiling incessantly.

"That is so exciting! I knew that you two would come to your senses. You know that he did love you since he said it the first time. He really did. He kept saying he was going to deny it and I kept telling him not to. I see that he finally gave in,"

"Yeah," Stephanie took Rory's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Oh, I am so happy for you two. I am so happy,"

"Well, I'm pretty happy myself," Their conversation was interrupted by loud singing. They both turned to see Finn standing on the coffee table, belting out Tainted Love. Stephanie smiled, leaning back into her seat.

"Ah, I love Finn's parties,"

* * *

"Lorelai, where is Sookie?" Jackson asked, walking straight to the desk. Lorelai looked up, greeted by his frantic face.

"Hi Jackson,"

"Where is Sookie,"

"Uh, she's out right now. Our coffee machine broke and she's getting us some from Luke's,"

"Your coffee machine broke?" Lorelai nodded a bit too enthusiastically, plastering on a smile.

"Yes, uh, Sookie was flipping pancakes for breakfast. She flipped a bit too much to the left and she went to catch it and...well, we both know what happened,"

"Sookie's a great pancake flipper though. She's done it with her eyes closed before. She made a point of showing me,"

"Well, uh, Sookie had a lot on her mind,"

"She told you didn't she?" Lorelai looked down, not liking getting in the middle of it. Everytime she tried to help Sookie's relationships she ruined them and she didn't want to do that to Sookie and Jackson.

"Yes, she told me,"

"You're probably going to blame me, aren't you," She looked at him, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"No, because you didn't do anything wrong,"

"Thank you-"

"But neither did Sookie. She is scared, scared to death actually,"

"Why?"

"Because she is scared of losing you of messing everything up,"

"She broke up with me!"

"Well, uh-"

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" They both turned to see Sookie there, looking at Jackson.

"Sookie, we need to talk,"

"Jackson-"

"I'm sorry if you are afraid or if I hurt you. I never meant to,"

"Jackson-"

"It's unfair for you to just break up with me. It's not fair-"

"You can have my side of the bed!" Sookie blurted out, causing Jackson to stop his rant.

"What?"

"You can have my side of the bed," She repeated with a smile. Jackson walked to her, immediately kissing her. Lorelai watched, smiling at their apparent happiness.

"Alright you two, take it to the kitchen,"

* * *

"I really like this couch. I'm glad that we found it," Rory commented, nestling closer against Logan. He smiled, kissing her head.

"Yeah, it is a pretty good couch,"

"So, Stephanie told me some pretty cool stuff,"

"Really?"

"Uh huh,"

"I hope nothing too embarrassing,"

"Nope, she actually told me that when you said I love you first that you meant it,"

"You knew that,"

"Yeah, but, it was nice hearing it from someone else,"

"You enjoy flattery, don't you?"

"I am a Gilmore, and girl," He smiled, kissing her tenderly. She kissed him back, kneading her fingers in his hair. She pulled away, smiling in a dazed sort of way.

"Well, then, you look very pretty tonight,"

"You're just saying that," She teased.

"No, you really do,"

"I'm wearing my Chilton uniform,"

"Blue looks good on you," She smiled, kissing him.

"You don't look too shabby yourself,"

"Well, everything looks good on me," She pulled away, giving him a reprimanding look.

"Cockiness down a notch, please,"

"I didn't know that was possible,"

"Sometimes I wonder why I am even with you," She prodded.

"Because of my money, clearly," he said, his eyes twinkling, "and I am an amazing kisser," He kissed her, feeling her relax beneath him.

"You can say that again, mister," She settled into his arms, reveling in the moment, of just being in his arms. It felt right, everything felt right.

"So, would you say that this was a good Valentines Day?" She smiled up at him, nodding.

"The best,"

* * *

Lorelai walked into Luke's, sitting down at the counter. Luke approached, coffee already being poured into a cup for her. He set it down and she gratefully took it, downing half of the cup.

"You're dressed nice," Luke commented, taking in her black dress and curled hair.

"Yeah,"

"You got a date?" She took another sip, pushing the empty cup towards him.

"I did,"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked-"

"No, it's fine. I mean, today's just another day, right? I shouldn't get upset," Luke looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"Uh, right,"

"Well, I'm guessing you want me to order. I'll have a cheeseburger and fries,"

"Okay," Lorelai's cellphone went off and she saw it was Rory. She looked at him and nodded towards the door, telling him that she was stepping out for a minute.

"Hey kid, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I did in fact spend Valentines Day with Logan,"

"Aw, that's awesome hun,"

"Yeah, he picked me up at school and then took me to this huge party his friend Finn threw,"

"The exotic one?"

"Uh huh, it was so much fun. I'm really glad I went,"

"So you skipped school?"

"Yes, I did," Lorelai smiled.

"I am so proud of you,"

"You're not normal,"

"I know," Rory smiled.

"So, how is your date? Tell Max that I'm sorry I am stealing you away for a few minutes," Lorelai smiled sadly, crossing her free arm over her chest.

"Uh, the date didn't happen. Max had to work,"

"He's a teacher," Rory stated obviously.

"I know babe, he just had to do something tonight,"

"Oh, well, you two can reschedule right? You can redo Valentines Day," Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we could,"

"I'm sorry Mom,"

"It's okay, you're right, we can reschedule,"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later Mom. We just arrived at the Ice Cream Shoppe,"

"You're getting ice cream?"

"Logan somehow found out that no Gilmore date is complete without ice cream,"

"Wow, he is definitely a keeper. I'll talk to you later hun,"

"Okay, bye mom," Lorelai walked back in, surprised by what she saw. There next to her cheeseburger were several cookies, decorated with pink and red frosting. There were heart shaped sprinkles dashed on and she could even spy a few red hots. She looked at Luke, her eyes wide.

"Luke,"

"I felt bad and I just had a few sugar cookies in the back. I had Cesar decorate them,"

"Luke, this is..amazing,"

"It's nothing, really," She smiled, sitting down.

"No Luke, it really is amazing,"

"Well, you're welcome,"

"It doesn't beat the Santa Burger," She teased with a smile, "But it is definitely up there,"

"Well good, I, uh, need to go," She saw other people waiting for food and nodded.

"Oh, yeah, go," She watched him walk away and smiled, looking down at her cookies. Valentines Day had been saved, and she never would have thought that the hero would be Luke Danes.

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry about the length. Every time I finished a section I would get a new idea and I just couldn't stop writing! I hope that you liked it. Please tell me what you think about it!**


End file.
